Sour Cherry
by The Petulant Prodigy
Summary: Grimmjow is a bully. Ichigo hates to lose. Neither like to be bored. Rated M for Man Smut.
1. F Cake

**_This is a re-post of my story This Is My Shit. It was removed earlier in the year by ff so I'm re-naming it and editing it and putting it back up. So enjoy, I guess. Wouldn't mind having some feedback. Changed a few things. The first time I wrote this I was listening to that Gwen Stefani song that says 'this is my shit'. That's the only reason I named this story that in the first place. No other reason. I just like that. So this time while I was editing I was listening to Sour Cherry by The Kills, which I've been listening to a lot lately and is responsible for some other writing too, but I think it fits this story quite well. –TPP_**

**_Still dedicated to my lovely ladies, Racey and Kat_**

**_Rated M for language, mentions of sex, yada yada._**

* * *

**Sour Cherry**

Part 1: F*** Cake

* * *

I chewed on a piece of cake thoughtfully, ignoring the monstrous noise around me as my classmates carried on with the lunchtime birthday party that was currently being held in Urahara's classroom. Apparently it was Ishida's birthday and we all had to bow down and kiss his ass because he had turned seventeen. Fuck that prick. I hate him as much as he hates me.

It makes me smile that Inoue used to get wet at the thought of me, even though we never banged. That's probably why when they started dating, Ishida's undying loathing of me was taken to a new level.

But even if he hated me, he had to give me a piece of his birthday cake as it was sliced up and passed around the room. I made sure the first few bites to chew with my mouth open and moan like I was about to cum, which got me a mixed bag of blushing stares and _–jackpot!-_ a vein ticking on Uryu's forehead.

I go back to licking my fork free of delicious vanilla frosting, wondering if its fattening and sugary properties will decide to settle on my hips or ass when I realize somebody is staring at me.

And not the normal kind of staring. The kind of staring where you feel like you're being violated, possibly even eye-raped. Too bad I didn't have a rape whistle, especially when I realized who it was that was currently eye-fucking me.

Grimmjow-bloody-fucking-Jaegerjaques.

Why? Why him? Of all the people in the junior class to eye rape me, why did it have to be the notoriously insane Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? He was unstable. Everybody knew that. He was the most unhinged guy in the whole class, beating punks up for no other reason then staring at his ungodly bright blue hair for too long.

I felt a tiny tinge of sympathy. I was no one to judge on that account, considering I had broken more than my fair share of noses because of my own personal collection of safety-cone-worthy orange hair that was spiked on my head like an agitated porcupine.

But right now I sent him a scowl that would make even the most seasoned Yakuza cringe, but that just made the bloody fool smile so big and huge I thought his razor-like teeth might obliterate his face.

I didn't know whether to tell him to fuck off or tell him to come closer so that I could inspect that perfectly predatory mouth of his, along with other parts of his body.

I sat frozen, petrified. I most _definitely_ did not have the hots for Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. He was insane. He was a psycho. He stuffed freshman in lockers and set garbage cans on fire and got away with flirting with the hottest teachers in school, male or female.

Maybe I respected him. Yeah, that was it. Maybe on some level I wanted to be him. Hell, I wasn't above appreciation. He did and said what he wanted: he had no filtration system, which made a lot of people laugh but also made a lot cry. A lot of people claimed to hate him, but they still followed him with their eyes and couldn't help being around him because he was so unpredictable. He got a lot of detentions but he also got out of a lot of detentions thanks to that perfectly shaped mouth that looked rough and soft at the same time. He had no shame. Last year somebody had accused him of being a fag and he'd grabbed their balls, squeezing them until the kid had cried out in pain.

The rumor was never confirmed, not until I'd seen Grimmjow come out of an old classroom that wasn't used any more followed by a scared looking kid that had snot running out of his nose. Hanatarou or something like that.

I, and a bunch of others, had watched Grimmjow walk away down the other side of the hallway, not giving a backward glance to Hanatarou. Hanatarou had been limping pretty badly, looking like he was about to burst into tears.

He transferred schools soon after that.

That had been enough confirmation for me. He had a killer body, even I, the straightest male on the planet, could admit that. His muscles were absolutely everywhere, but it didn't make him bulky and huge to the point where you were almost disgusted. I'd run into him in the hallway once and had thought maybe I needed to go to the hospital to be treated for broken bones. I was almost certain I had had a concussion. I thought I had walked into a brick wall, but that brick wall had turned out to be the fucking blue-haired bastard…that was still smirking at me with that irritating grin and those blue eyes that were so blue they weren't blue anymore.

They were eyes that screamed sex so good and so hard that I'd scream his name over and over again until I forgot everything and everyone accept for what he was doing to me.

They were eyes that promised that I would like it, too.

_Fuck my life._

I swallowed, looking away from him before sticking my plastic fork back in my mouth to see he was still openly admiring me. He hadn't moved at all. Was he conscious of anybody else in the room? Not likely. Grimmjow was that kind of guy. When he set his sights on something, somebody, anything, it didn't matter. He would get it, he would possess it, he'd play with it, and then he'd dump it, just like everything else in his life once he lost interest.

And I sure as hell was not about to become one of his cum-covered, discarded playthings.

Even though my dick was telling me otherwise.

I savagely dug my fork into what was left of my cake, eviscerating it effectively. I let images of big bouncing tits and tight pussies float through my brain, and my dick instantly stopped pounding.

Shit, who the fuck was I kidding? I couldn't get it up for a girl if I tried. Inoue was proof of that. Rukia too. Everybody had been certain I was ignoring the voluptuous Inoue for Rukia Kuchiki.

Yeah, right. Instead of the girl with long hair to yank during a good fuck and boobs so big they threatened your sanity, everybody had assumed I'd go for the annoying, obnoxious, bunny-obsessed bitch Rukia Kuchiki who's chest was flatter than a game board.

Rukia and I fought like crazy, but we were still friends. I realized with a moment of sugar-clarity that if Rukia was indeed male, I might have gone for her, but she most definitely was no male, as demonstrated the many times she had chosen to change in front of me like it was no big deal and I'd pitched a certified bitch-fit.

But Rukia had seen through it from the beginning, and that had scared the hell out of me. She was the first to notice how I looked at guys, how I never stared at anything other than Inoue's face while every other male on the planet with a pulse couldn't take their eyes off of her fun bags.

She'd laughed at me and teased me for days after seeing me blush when I met her older brother, Byakuya. He was the new English teacher for the year and he seemed to instantly dislike me because he picked on me a lot in class to read and demonstrate shit about a language I didn't give a flying fuck about.

And when he would yell at me and threaten to give me a detention for my insolence, I'd get hard. Really hard. Hard enough to excuse myself to the bathroom and jack off because I was a punk who actually got hot at the thought of somebody dominating me. I wasn't a sadist at all. I'd taken the quiz online:

* * *

_**YOU'RE A BAD ASS UKE! **_

_Other uke admire you, some seme fear you. Despite your sometimes flaming appearance, you can even fool other people into thinking you are seme with your mischievous, manipulative attitude, but when push comes to shove, your true submissive nature emerges. It takes a seme with enough intensity to challenge you and keep you satisfied, and your perfect match, the Don't Fuck With Me Seme, knows that all that nauty teasing just means you want the punishment. _

_**Most Compatible With: **Don't Fuck With Me Seme, Chibi Seme_

_**Least Compatible With: **Sadistic Seme, Romantic Seme_

* * *

I looked at Grimmjow again. My dick stirred.

_Oh you insufferable bastard, you are most definitely a Don't Fuck With Me Seme._

Grimmjow still didn't break eye contact as he finally picked at his cake, not using a fork. He lifted some of the vanilla frosting on two of his fingers, licking them with a sadistic grin on his face. He smacked his lips together when he was done, looking at me in open challenge.

Oh _fuck you._

I slammed my fork back into my obliterated cake before taking a small bite, my tongue running along the exposed frosting. I licked it slowly and carefully, spreading it farther along the blue-colored fork. I then held the fork by the pointy prongs and began to insert the handled end into my mouth, sucking it back and forth like a lollipop stick. I lifted my long orange lashes, sending him a smoldering gaze.

I wanted to laugh out loud. He looked like he had just shit his pants, but his eyes had grown darker somehow. I'd turned him on.

I was disgusted with myself for being proud.

He smirked at me, and I didn't understand. I'd won! Me! Why was he smiling at me like that?

"Yo, Ichigo," Renji said, holding a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Chad was chuckling already, and even Keigo was going through some kind of spaz attack as he started laughing hysterically.

"What?" I said irritably, somehow both relieved and pissed that they had interrupted our sex battle.

Renji couldn't control himself any more, reverting to his ass hole behavior, "I really hope that's frosting on your face, buddy."

I felt something akin to rage rise up my spine and settle in my throat and gut as I heard maniacal cackling coming from my blue-haired opponent across the room, everybody looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

But of course Grimmjow didn't care. He didn't care that he was once again the center of attention, because all he cared about in that moment was humiliating me and making me feel as big as a worm. A worm with cum-colored frosting on the corner of his mouth.

But the rage began to subside, if only a little. I realized that showing my anger would only get this little fucker off, so I had to be creative. I had to think differently. I had to think like a monster to beat a monster.

Instead of wiping wildly at my face or cursing or bursting into tears, I carefully put a finger to where I found the frosting. It was on the corner of my mouth and a small glob had managed to travel to my chin. I stroked my finger across my skin until I was certain I'd gathered it all and, knowing he was watching, licked the vanilla flavored cream from my finger as sensually as possible.

I released my finger with a pop, looking right at Grimmjow when I said, "Oops. Thought I had swallowed all of it."

Renji was staring at me with what I hoped was a mixture of admiration and horror at not having collapsed at his obvious bait for a fight. Keigo had quieted his laughing, his eyes shiny as he looked at me like he had seen the face of a god.

And, to the pleasure of my ears, Grimmjow was, for once, completely silent.

"Kurosaki's so gross!" Inoue wailed, getting everybody back into the swing of the lame party. Crisis averted, I sighed and stood up from the edge of the desk I'd been sitting on and made my way to the garbage can to toss my trash.

Of course the bastard was right behind me, practically breathing down my neck as I turned on him, offering him another practiced scowl, "What the fuck do you want?"

Grimmjow's leer made goose pimples prickle along my arms at the same time it made my blood boil with rage. How could you hate someone so much but want them to touch you at the same time?

His eyes laughed at me, "Funny. What I want is in that sentence."

I repeated my choice of words in my head like an idiot. Rearranged, it made a Neanderthal worthy statement: Do what? Want. Fuck. You.

"Ass hole," I growled, spinning past him to get out of the classroom. He followed me, his chuckle making my head pound and my fingers itch to touch the stupid bastard.

He grabbed my arm the second we were outside of the classroom, the hallway still gloriously abandoned due to the lunch hour.

"Exactly, Kurosaki," he murmured into my ear, making me physically spasm, "that's exactly what I want."

You know when you rub your socked feet really fast across thick carpet, and then you touch somebody, and it shocks them? And then they yell at you for it before they do it back to you and then you're even for the torture? That's exactly what it felt like, except that I didn't want to yell at him. I wanted his grip to get tighter on my arm so that he could drag me into the nearest empty room and fuck me senseless against a cold wall. Or maybe a teacher's desk. I'd always had a fantasy of being pushed onto a desk covered in papers, listening to them scatter on the floor as my lover put his greedy hands all over my body, popping my buttons on my pants and ripping my shirt from my body and pouncing on me like a monkey in heat.

I felt the blush covering my neck and burning on the tips of my ears as I looked at him, my fantasy-riddled brain trying to form coherent thought as his stupid smile took a hold of his face again.

And then he laughed, "You're too fucking cute. I'm a sucker for freckles."

I felt like screaming as his tongue quickly ran across the bridge of my nose and over one of my cheeks. I screwed my eyes shut, the only defensive tactic I could think of at the moment, my body tensed for flight.

And then he let go of me.

I blinked a few times, wanting to tackle him. I wanted to beat the ever-lovin' shit out of him and fuck him at the same time. Decisions decisions.

"Fuck cake," Grimmjow announced, cocking his head to the side as he stared at me, his hands now in his jean pockets, "I'm gonna have the real thing, Kurosaki. I'm gonna make ya beg, and then I'm gonna make ya cry. And when I'm done, you're never gonna want anybody else but me."

I couldn't even yell at him. I couldn't hit him. I couldn't do anything except stare at him like he'd just run over my cat as he walked away from me.

To think cake had gotten me into this mess in the first place…

Fuck cake. I'd never eat it again.

* * *

_A/N: I actually took the quiz. Any Bad Ass Ukes out there? We'd make some pretty babies apparently._


	2. Kiss My Ass

_Forgot to mention this fic was one of my earliest works and one of my first attempts at doing a multi-chap fic with 2 POVs. They switch every other chap, far as this thing is written. _

_Welcome to my 17-year-old Grimm's head. -TPP_

* * *

**Sour Cherry**

Part 2: Kiss My Ass

* * *

The next day was uneventful. So uneventful, in fact, that I was contemplating getting a detention for the hell of it, y'know? Just to spice things up.

My stepdad was always telling me that was my problem, that I didn't know how to sit still and listen. Fucking ridiculous. Did he honestly expect anything less of his delinquent son? Maybe he should have figured it out when I nearly decapitated that ass hole Luppi in middle school. Little fucker was always trying to get in my pants.

I might be a man whore, but I still got taste.

Speaking of taste, my flavor of the month had just walked into the locker rooms. The strawberry known as Kurosaki was frowning as usual as a chatty retard whose name I couldn't remember followed at his heels, the giant Sado at his side. Damn that kid was a beast. I smiled at the thought of getting a chance to fight him. Apparently he used to have quite the reputation as a bad ass, but he turned domesticated pussy as soon as he had entered high school with the strawberry. Maybe I actually had some competition.

That just excited me more.

I watched the berry tense as he made eye contact with me. I lifted an eyebrow in question at his creeping blush.

Oh yeah. I was in the middle of taking off my shirt.

I continued to slide it over my head, tossing it to the side as I allowed the berry to bask in the utter perfection that was me.

What can I say? I'm a narcissistic prick, I'll admit it. I know I look good enough to eat, what's wrong with that?

The berry was staring at me like I was sex personified. I wasn't about to argue. I grinned at him as I began to remove my belt.

_If he likes my abs, just wait until he sees my giant-_

**_"ASS HOLE!"_** my best friend Nnoitra grunted, punching our pet albino as hard as he could in the shoulder, "You fucking _DICK!"_

Shirosaki, the self-appointed demon of Karakura High, had just fallen to the floor in maniacal laughter. Nnoitra was currently shirtless as well, one of his hands going to pull his boxers down to a more comfortable position. Apparently Shirosaki had gone into dick mode and pulled off the ultimate wedgie on our skinny, lanky-ass friend.

I laughed too, forgetting where my attention was supposed to be as I let my jeans drop, revealing black silk boxers. (Don't judge me. Honestly, did you expect anything else to touch my family jewels but silk? My dick might as well be made out of gold. Gotta take care of it, y'know?)

I heard a fairly unmanly squeal from the corner as the other boys continued to change into their gym uniforms. I didn't have to look to know it was the berry.

I did anyway, just to fuck with him.

I cocked one of my perfect eyebrows, sending him a predatory grin as his whole face lit up, his fingers twisted in the edge of his school shirt.

"It's free ta look," I said loudly, arrogantly. Shirosaki and Nnoitra laughed when they saw the sudden rage cross the berry face.

Dammit, didn't he know the more pissed off he got the more I wanted to fuck with him?

Oh yes, I definitely wanted to fuck him. In every way humanly possible, which was funny, because I considered myself an animal when it came to my sexual conquests.

_The things I'd do..._

I must have licked my lips or something because the berry was practically shaking with rage. Or desire. Either way I was a happy camper.

He turned away and changed quickly, that monster Sado blocking my view as he moved to the side, changed over into his gym clothes already. What the fuck? Had Kurosaki asked him to move on purpose? I showed him some of my man humps; only fair that he returned the bloody favor.

Fuck it. Even I liked to be teased once in a while.

* * *

It was, by far, the best gym class ever.

Not only did I get picked to run the sprint around the track behind Kurosaki, he had to bend over in the proper starter position before Tessai-sensei blew the whistle for the first set to take off.

I couldn't have taken my eyes off of his ass if you'd paid me. It was the most symmetrical, fit, yet most juicy-looking ass I had ever seen. I was salivating as it moved back, his golden calves ready to shoot him forward at the sound of the whistle, his ass pushed in the air slightly. I wished that the whistle would never go off.

"You flirting with me, berry head?" I leered, knowing my taunting would pay off eventually.

I had expected his shoulders to stiffen, but instead, he turned his head to the side, his gold-flecked brown eyes playful, "As if, Captain Smurf. You couldn't handle me."

"Is that a challenge?" I said, my voice dripping with honey. I decided I liked this overconfident sex kitten side of him. I'd fuck it right out of him later.

As if to taunt me, he shifted his hips, making me go as hard as a flagpole as he grinned, "If you could catch my ass, I might change my mind, _Grimmy-kins_."

Before I could retort with all the lovely things that I had planned for his perfect ass, the whistle blew and he shot off like a rocket.

I got into position, my body already pumping with adrenaline, my eyes set straight ahead on my prey. I chuckled: coach didn't call me the Blue Panther for nothing.

_Careful careful, berry. I'm'a do more than just catch your ass. _

At the sound of the whistle I was off, springing forward with so much momentum I was afraid I would lose my balance and bust my face all over the tarmac, but then the muscles started reacting, my arms pumping, my breathing steady. I grinned. I was gonna get him. I propelled myself harder, faster, used to the hard sprinting. I was a good runner. Always had been. The berry didn't know that, though. I tended to be lazy in gym class unless we were playing basketball or something aggressive that allowed me to plow into people for the sheer thrill of it.

Kurosaki was fast, but he wasn't as fast as me. My inner wildcat was thirsting for blood. I was sure I had some kind of maniacal grin on my face as I gained on him, his head bowed slightly as he tried to keep up his brutal pace. He didn't turn around, even though I was sure he knew I was right behind him.

But he didn't give up. He wouldn't submit.

I was liking the berry more and more by the minute.

My breathing was harder, my muscles beginning to protest, but I was so close. _So close. _

And then I was on him, tackling him with so much force I felt the air leave my lungs in an uncomfortable _oomf._ Kurosaki cursed, but I didn't care. His shaking, sweaty sexy body was sprawled underneath me, my rock hard cock working up the back of his thigh until I settled it right on his ass.

"Get the fuck _off_ me!" he started bellowing, thrashing like a wild animal.

_Good. I don't like tamed kitties. _

"Wha's the matter, berry?" I husked, breathing hard into his ear as I braced my arms on either side of him. To onlookers, it looked like I was bracing myself to get up off of him, but my cock was still mercilessly grinding into his ass, and I laughed when I heard him moan.

Heehee, hadn't expected that so soon.

"I told'ya I'd make ya beg," I growled, unable to help myself. I nipped the back of his neck which was a bit sweaty, but I didn't care. Sweat was sexy on him.

I finally lifted my weight off of him as he cussed at me again. I didn't catch what it was. Have I been mentioning that I don't care?

Kids went flying past us, looking at us with eyes that said we'd be running through the gossip blades very soon. Fuck 'em. They could talk shit all they wanted.

He was still lying on his stomach. I assumed he was either trying to get over the fact that he was as hard as I was, or he was trying to catch his breath. I got on my haunches at his side, putting a hand on the small of his back.

"Don't touch me!" Kurosaki cried. I half-expected him to start pounding his fists into the floor like a little kid. He didn't though.

"I told'ya I'd make ya beg," I repeated, my grin feeling so huge I knew it had to be taking up half of my face, "and that I'd make 'ya cry."

Without any warning, I slapped his ass as hard as I could. I couldn't see his eyes, but they had to have bugged out of his face, the noise he made so delicious I didn't know where to place it. A squeal? A howl? Somewhere in between outrage and orgasm. I wanted to hear it again, so I slapped him again, but this time he rolled away from me, kicking out with his legs, but I was up and away from him before he could do any real damage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurosaki growled, his face as red as I'd hoped it would be, "You're freakishly unbalanced!"

I howled with laughter, lifting my shirt up to wipe my face with the hem. Well _that_ got him to shut up for a few seconds. I let him enjoy my sweaty washboard abs and hips so sharp they'd cut flesh.

Then I dropped my shirt, taking it all away from him. Haha.

"Admit it, berry," I said as another flash of students ran past us, Tessai-sensei blowing his whistle and waving his arms at us to get our attention. I had Tessai-sensei wrapped around my little finger. He'd yell at me for a minute for being physically aggressive, but he'd get over it real quick. He liked me like that. I might as well have been his adoptive son, "Ya fuckin' love it."

"Fuck you," he hissed, standing up and wincing as he put a hand over his kneecap. His hand came away red with blood and for a second I felt bad. Hadn't meant to actually hurt him.

"Whenever you want, sweetheart," I huffed, staring at his bleeding knee, "Come on, I'll take ya to the infirmary."

"Like hell you will!" he yelled, starting to limp away from me, rage in the set of his shoulders.

I jogged over to his side as he continued to walk faster and faster back towards a confused-looking Tessai-sensei. I slowed to a walk as the berry seemed to have lost all of his steam, "Oi, 'ya know all I have to do is bat my lashes and he's gonna let me go with you anyway."

"Why are you such an ass?" Kurosaki seethed, running his hands over his face like he couldn't possibly believe the predicament he was in.

I ran past him towards Tessai. His mustache looked extremely intimidating today as he stared at me with his arms crossed over his broad chest. He was several inches taller than me, but then I remembered that this was the same guy that sipped mint tea and secretly obsessed over cheesy Japanese love dramas, "Oi, coach, Kurosaki hurt his knee. Want me 'ta take him to the infirmary?"

"You seem to be the reason he fell in the first place," Tessai grunted, adjusting his shiny sunglasses, "What the hell's gotten into you, Blue? I appreciate your ferocity on the field, but this is track."

"Sorry, coach," I mumbled, knowing I had to suck up to get what I want, "but he goaded me. Said I couldn't catch him. You know how I get."

He nodded with a grunt, "Alright, Blue. But chill it next time, ne? I can't have you bloodying up the track every time your teenage testosterone decides to go for a joy ride."

"Thanks coach," I said, throwing him my most charming grin before turning towards Kurosaki, who had managed to limp close enough to have heard the end result.

The anger radiating off of him was absolutely delicious as I walked at his side towards the infirmary, my classic cocky grin never leaving my face. I don't know why I was basking in his pissy mood, but it was as great as being at the beach in perfect weather.

For some reason, an angry Kurosaki was hotter than a calm one. If I was lucky, he'd punch me and we'd get into a little tussle that would end with me on top and him screaming on the bottom.

My little daydream was interrupted when he said, "Oi, fat head, why'd you hit me so hard? You almost knocked me out, ass hole."

I grinned, noticing how his face was still quite red, "How else was I going to get your attention? Your fault for baiting me, especially with that perfect tight ass of yours."

"S-shut up, baka!" he screamed, slapping at my shoulder as I laughed.

"Chill, Kurosaki," I said, bumping into his side and making him huff. I was a good six inches taller than him. At 6'3'' I was the third tallest in the school, only Nnoitra and Sado managing to tower over me, "I ain't gonna collect just yet."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

I leaned in towards him, his eyes unable to look away from mine, "Ya seemed ta have forgotten your little wager, ne?"

If I could have licked the blush right off of him, I would have. I wanted to paint my pigsty of a room that exact shade of red.

His stutter was absolutely adorable, "W-what are you talking about?"

I grabbed his elbow, forcing him to stop walking, my eyes not leaving his face, "Ya just bet your own ass on that race, Kurosaki. Don't think I don't remember _that_ little detail."

"I was kidding!" he said exasperatedly, pulling his arm away, "You were flirting with me, trying to piss me off, so I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine!"

A smile returned to my face as I studied his embarrassment, "You should know better than to play with fire, kid. You either get burned or get sucked into the heat."

His breath caught as I put my face right in his, my mouth close enough to obliterate his, but I didn't.

I wanted to, but then I remembered my promise to him yesterday, and I pulled back, releasing him from my spell completely, "Come on, gimpy. Gym isn't gonna last forever."

"Fuck you," he breathed, following after me anyway as I continued down the hall without him.

"Not on the first date, pumpkin head."

* * *

"Y'know," I said, twirling a thermometer in my hand as I laid on the other spare cot in the infirmary, "This would be the perfect place 'ta fuck."

"You're such a freak," Kurosaki mumbled, although I could tell by his tone that I had just said something extremely fucking obvious.

I grinned. This would be an awesome room for school time activities. I don't know why I'd never thought of it before, considering I was on extremely good terms with Nurse Matsumoto.

I was pretty tight with Nurse Matsumoto. I was tight with pretty much every teacher in the school. Even the ones that claimed to loathe me or absolutely despise me still secretly liked me on some level. Kuchiki-sensei had threatened to fail me, but only a week later he'd offered me a chance at extra credit when he had heard I'd punched a kid in the face for saying Kuchiki-sensei was a tight-ass.

But Nurse Matsumoto was much more simple. She just wanted to sleep with me.

I hadn't yet, though. Something about her gave me the willies. She was just too…_overwhelming. _

Anyways, it didn't matter right now, as I'd talked her into letting us stay in the back rest room because I was convinced Ichigo needed a little rest from his trauma. I'd explained to her how hard I'd run into him and she'd grabbed at my arms, feeling my biceps. I'd rolled my eyes as she gushed over how fit I was.

Yeah yeah, I know, now _fuck off_.

She had finally left us alone. She left not long after, claiming she'd be right back; that she just had to run over and grab some medical files from the main office. What a load of bullshit. Probably off screwing in the teacher's lounge. The bitch was a complete nymphomaniac.

"I like that you play hard to get," I admitted, "I like a challenge. This is the hardest I've ever had to work for someone before."

"What the fuck?" Kurosaki looked at me with wide eyes, "Two days? Seriously?"

I smirked at him, knowing my face was looking pretty damn cocky, "I'm a weapon of mass destruction. I have my ways of seduction."

The berry snorted, which both intrigued me and pissed me off at the same time, "You're full of shit. You're a seventeen-year-old psycho who couldn't pass math if his life depended on it. You have the worst case of narcissism I've ever fucking seen."

Now he was just pissing me off, "For somebody who claims to hate me, ya sure pay attention."

"I've seen your name on the class registrars," he said, shrugging, "You're not exactly the best student in the world when it comes to math and sciences, but your scores in history and English studies are higher than me."

Now what? Were we having one of those sentimental bullshit-bonding moments?

But I liked that he was complimenting me. Anything that stroked my ego was a good thing.

"So you like nerds," I reasoned, piecing the puzzle together. Would he get hard if I recited the dates of battles of the Warring States Era? Doubted it. And yeah, my English skills were boss. They had to be. With a family like mine, language is business, and business is money. With a trilingual mother and a father that controls international businesses, I pick up language like most people pick up dry cleaning.

I fucked my French tutor in middle school. Mom wasn't too happy about that, so she got me a male tutor for my Spanish.

Heh. Only took a week to get into his _pantalones._

But back to the berry.

Ichigo shrugged, "I sure as hell don't like idiots."

"Good thing I'm not one then," I said, cocking my eyebrow at him, baiting him.

"You're so fucking arrogant," he said, shaking his head, "Being a complete dick might work on other kids here, but it's gonna take more than that to get into my pants."

My grin must have frightened him because he recoiled just a bit, "I'm more than willing to work to get into your skinny-ass pants, Kurosaki. Obviously. You wouldn't be in this situation right now otherwise, yah?"

"You're such a fucking _dick!"_ he screeched, throwing his pillow at my face and making me laugh out loud.

Damn. This kid was so worth it. So easy to wind up. Such a great new toy!

The berry looked at me with a serious face, but there was something in his eyes that made me think he was taunting me, "I just don't _see_ it, how you can be so arrogant. Weapon of mass destruction my _ass_."

I liked where this was going, "You don't think I'm capable of seducing you. Is that what you're getting at, berry?"

He didn't respond for a second, then chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that's it."

I wanted to laugh out loud. How stupid was this kid? I turned him on yesterday and he knew it. The cake thing had technically been started by him, as I'd been pretty much fucking hypnotized watching him eat it, but I'd continued it, and in the end, he'd been just as turned on as me. Then, today, when I'd tackled him, I hadn't imagined that fucking moan of his. Was he seriously trying to beat me at my own game? I'd set the rules yesterday in the hallway, and he fucking knew it. What the fuck did he think he was doing?

Oh _hell_ no. _Game on, strawberry._

"I told you," I said evenly, standing up from my cot and towering over him. He shifted away from me, his eyes looking panicked now. Like a cornered animal. No, like cornered prey.

I leaned into him anyway. There was nowhere for him to go. The room was small, and his cot happened to be pushed up against a wall. I had been smart and taken the cot with the blue medical shower curtain shit around my side. I crawled onto the cot, careful not to touch him, but leaned into him nonetheless, taking in his scent as I continued my exploration of his newest game.

"I told you," I repeated, my breath fanning across the side of his face. He shivered; I could feel it through the cot material, "that I would make ya beg, that I'd make ya scream."

He was having trouble breathing. I wanted to smile, to laugh even, but I didn't want to break whatever silent spell he was under. For once, I didn't want to hear garbage spill out of that pouty little mouth. What I wanted was for him to admit defeat so that I could take him, because if I was being honest with myself, I'd never been quite this attracted to somebody before.

"You were hot yesterday," I continued, one of my fingers taunting the drawstrings to his blue gym shorts, "I almost came when you licked your finger like that. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat cake again without thinking about your tongue."

He shuddered under my fingers as I moved one of my hands up his chest, above his shirt. He barely moved, although I felt his stomach muscles tense as I skimmed down, stopping at his belly button and pushing slightly. He gasped when I breathed into his ear, "And today. When you bent over like that, all I could think about was that perfect, tight little ass of yours. Those legs, those legs that go on for days. I want those legs around me, Kurosaki."

My hand that wasn't still on his stomach moved ever so slowly down his thigh, then I thought, why the hell not? I ran it quickly along the inside of his thigh. I looked down, realizing how hard he was.

I grew bolder, running my tongue along the shell of his ear and I swear to God the berry bucked.

"You have _no_ idea what I want to do to you," I whispered. I never whispered. I didn't even whisper when I was in a goddamn library, but I did for the berry, thinking it was the right thing to do.

I was right, because it earned me a weird keening whine as the berry turned his head away from me. He wasn't gonna get off that easily.

I suddenly gripped the front of his pants and he hissed, bucking slightly into my palm.

"Check mate, Kurosaki," I chuckled, my hand leaving the evidence of his erection.

"Shut up!" he said, slapping me away from him as I left his cot, grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. Ah, that blush was back again. This time, I really did want to lick it right off of him. After school I was heading to the hardware store to find a brand of paint that would match. I'd made up my mind that my room was ready for a strawberry makeover.

"You can't win this one, baby," I said softly, sighing, "I always get what I want."

"Kiss my ass."

"What?"

"Kiss," he started, standing up from his cot and standing up on his tiptoes so that he could get more in my face. Now _that_ was just too damn adorable, "my _ASS,_ Jaegerjaques."

I don't know what possessed me. Honestly I don't, but I'd die before I'd let somebody disrespect me, even a cute ass little berry. He'd finally made me crack a little, even if it was just a little.

I spun him around, stunning him enough that he didn't react right away. I yanked his gym shorts with his boxers down so fast all he managed was a some sort of loud yell. One of my hands pushed his back forward so that he bent over, making his ass stick out more.

And I did it. I bit his left ass cheek so hard I knew it would turn purple and blue.

I didn't stop there, though. I kissed it better, allowing my tongue to run over the puncture marks. I'd always had sharp teeth.

The berry's legs shook even as he screamed at me, jumping away and pulling up his pants at the same time as I stood up straight again. He spun against the wall, his probably-throbbing ass against the cold white wall, his eyes burning gold.

He was furious. Absolutely furious.

And a little turned on.

My job was done for the day.

"You should probably put some ice on that," I leered, walking away from him and out of the office as he cussed me out.

I sauntered down the hallway, still half hard.

* * *

**A/N:** …**Yeah. Well. **

**Oh. I have a Deviantart account that I'm finally starting to use. If anybody's interested. I know there were some people talking about fan art the first time this story was put up, so I'd love to see it if it's still out there somewhere. Same name: ThePetulantProdigy. There's also some fan art from other stories saved in there: I believe Damn That Demon and Perfect Silence if anybody cares. I'm also going to FINALLY upload a bunch of my own personal fan art of the Bleach 'verse. Waiting on my scanner to cooperate, damn thing. **


	3. Cocky Bastard

_A/N: I'm horrible at responding to reviews. I forget who I respond to and who I don't. I try to respond to questions, but thank you to everyone. _

_I only have one thing to say_: _Wow**,** fantastic baby. DANCE. OoOoooOooo I wanna dance dance dance da-a-a-a-nce_

* * *

**Sour Cherry**

Part 3: Cocky Bastard

* * *

I have never, in my life, been more angry.

I have never, in my life, wanted to murder someone as much as I wanted to murder Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

And not just murder him, skull fuck the corpse afterwards while I laughed like a deranged psychopath.

My ass felt like it was on fire for hours, even after sitting on a frozen bag of peas I'd smuggled from the freezer when Yuzu wasn't looking.

I inspected it in the mirror in the morning, hissing at the marking. If anybody saw this, they'd think I'd been bitten by a damn German Shepherd. The teeth marks were a pink red, surrounded by splotches of yellowish purple. The bruising would take forever to heal, and it would hurt like a bitch to sit on.

Lucky me. Time for school.

* * *

I didn't look at him. I didn't let my eyes betray me, even though I wanted to turn and gawk at him every other second. Every other millisecond. He didn't sit that far away from me, after all.

My ass cheek had stopped throbbing yesterday, but it was still sore from being sat on. I actually think my pride as a man was more damaged than my ass, but whatever. I'm allowed to be a whiny bitch once in a while, yeah?

Halfway through homeroom I start getting annoyed.

Really annoyed.

Paper balls are being aimed at the back of my skull with deadly accuracy.

I refuse to give in. _I will not turn around, dammit. _

I keep trying to convince myself he's just a little kid. A little kid back in elementary school. He'd probably try to trip me in the hall later, maybe stick a worm in my sandwich at lunch. If I was really lucky, there'd be a frog in my locker later.

And then I realize these are all the classic signs of a male adolescence trying to show affection.

It was basic psychology: boys always picked on the girls they liked. Tugged on their pigtails, wouldn't let them play with them on the playground. They'd stick their tongue out and run away, screaming that girls were icky and had cooties.

Well, it was either that they liked you or that they were showing early signs of accepting the fact that they were homosexual.

The more I thought about it, the more I was beginning to feel this uncomfortable fluttering in my chest. I didn't want to accept the fact that he was trying to get my attention. He wanted my attention. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques wanted me to look at him.

And I wasn't. Which meant…I was winning?

I grinned: take _that,_ ass hole. Even out the scoreboard a bit, ne?

I couldn't take much more abuse, though. The paper balls had turned into rubber erasers, and he was managing to flick them with enough force to make me wince. My skull was starting to throb, and other students were already noticing. It wasn't exactly subtle. Good think Urahara-sensei was such an idiot.

"Oi!" Urahara-sensei called from the front of the room with his big smile, "Kurosaki-kun, it looks like Grimmjow is trying to return your erasers to you! Be a good sport and thank him, ne?"

I ground my teeth together, wondering if axe-kicking a teacher in the face would get me a detention, suspension, or expulsion when I heard Grimmjow's cocky giggle.

I stood up, standing to the side of my desk, staring at Urahara-sensei with all the seriousness I possessed, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Right now?" Urahara-sensei whined, pointing at his lecture book, "We were just getting to the good part! Can't your bladder wait five minutes?"

I shook my head negatively, relieved when Urahara-sensei gave in and gave me a lavatory pass. I booked it down the hallway, throwing myself into a stall with all the anger of a caged bull.

I pulled at my hair, trying to figure out what to do. He was torturing me. Literally torturing me, and there was nothing I could do about it.

_…Or was there?_

There had to be a way to get back at this ass hole, although it seemed that my avoidance tactics were making him just as frustrated as I already was.

But I got a shit temper and I knew I couldn't last much longer. Hell, I'd be lucky if I lasted the rest of the period.

A light bulb went off in my head.

It was stupid. Reckless. Crazy. Insane.

But shit, I was pretty confident I could pull it off.

And if I did, I'd make the bastard feel so stupid he'd probably give up on me.

This plan had a huge potential for backfire, but at the moment, I didn't care.

* * *

I didn't know exactly when to pull off my brilliant plan, but I continued to ignore him through several more periods. I managed to never look at him and used Sado as my shield in the hallways. No matter how tough Grimmjow acted, he was a smart predator. Sharks avoided giant half-Latino dolphins, swimming around them anxiously as they awaited their prey.

I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as the bell rang for lunch. I told the gang I'd catch up with them later, that I had to get something from the library. I took my time in waltzing out of the cafeteria, certain that if Grimmjow was as determined to have me as he said he was, he'd be watching and ready to pounce on me. I was utterly alone, which thrilled me and scared the shit out of me at the same time.

"Yo, berry," he called to me in the hallway.

I didn't turn around, just kept walking.

"I know you can hear me, ass hole," he grunted, picking up speed.

I kept walking casually, one of my hands going into my front pocket and pulling out a white bandanna.

I held it out to my side, still refusing to look at him, "Put this on."

"What?"

"Over your eyes, dip shit," I said, waving it slightly. I'd taken it from Renji's locker when he'd been distracted earlier. He had so many of the damned things I was sure he wouldn't miss it, "I have a surprise for you."

Grimmjow was completely silent, but I was confident he'd take the bait.

"Why won't you look at me?" he finally asked, sounding annoyed.

How cute, "Because I can't stand the sight of you."

"So I have to wear this damn thing for you to talk to me? Why don't you wear it?"

I sighed dramatically, "Because I'm not the one that's about to get sucked off in a storage closet, am I?"

The silence was absolutely deafening. I waited almost twenty seconds, suddenly anxious to turn around and see if he was there or if he had somehow ghosted away.

He finally laughed, "You're full of shit."

"Am I?" I challenged.

Ten more seconds.

"I don't fuckin' believe you."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine. See ya later."

He grabbed at my arm, trying to turn me around, but I was being stubborn. He was taller than me but I was still strong.

He huffed. I could practically taste the confusion on his face. I wish I could see it, "You're fuckin' serious?"

I was so glad he couldn't see my face, "As serious as a heart attack."

"Fuck."

"Mm-hm," I chuckled, "Well, in my mouth, anyway. I like our little games. Thought it was time to spice things up, but if you're gonna pussy out, I'll just find somebody else that can handle…"

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow commanded, "I already put the bloody thing on."

"If I turn around and you're lying, game's over," I said seriously, knowing my plan was doomed otherwise. His eyes had a way of sucking me in and I couldn't afford that for what I had planned.

"I'm not lyin'."

I turned around, surprised he'd listened. I waved my hands in front of his face at different angles, looking for a response. Good. He was good and blind. He'd stay that way for a while.

I took his hand, tugging him along towards the janitorial closet I knew was close by. I opened the door and practically threw him inside. He fell back against a shelving unit, making it rattle.

"Damn, Kurosaki, didn't know ya liked it rough."

"Shut up," I commanded, putting my hands on his shoulders and pushing him farther along the shelving unit until he was pressed up against bare wall, "I'm in charge right now."

"Yes sir," he said silkily with a giant grin, "I don't know what you ate, but I'm gonna find out and feed it to ya everyday."

"Shut up," I repeated, one of my hands pushing against his chest, my nails raking down his shirt, "one more word and the game's over."

Grimmjow was silent.

I grinned: this was too fucking easy.

I tugged on his shirt and he lifted his arms. I discarded it and it took all my willpower not to run my fingers over that goddamned perfection. Muscles and all kinds of miraculous man flesh.

I shook my head. _**FOCUS.**_

I started undoing his belt, wanting to slap the cocky grin right off of his face. It really did help that I couldn't see his eyes. If I could see his eyes…the lust would probably make me lose control, would make me forget what I was doing.

I was gonna make him pay for my hurting ass, and this was as good of revenge as I was ever going to achieve.

The belt finally slid out and I began working on his jeans, which were pretty easy as they pooled to his ankles. I got him to step out of them, his brow furrowing in confusion. I knew he wanted to ask me why the hell he had to take his pants off completely, but he knew what would happen if he talked. His dick was more important than his curiosity at the moment.

I took his belt and began twining it around his wrists behind his back and another idiotic smile took over his features. He was such an idiot it astounded me.

When I was confident he was good and bound, I looked down at his tented boxers, licking my lips.

I got on my knees, my fingers practically trembling as they pulled at the silk material, Grimmjow's breath actually hitching as his cock hit the cool air.

"Wow," I admonished, just staring at it, "It's so big. How am I going to get it all in my mouth?"

I touched the reddened tip with my pointer finger, amazed at the drip of pre-cum and the startled noise Grimmjow made as he tensed up.

"I've never seen one so huge," I continued, knowing in my mind that I wasn't lying. I'd seen Sado's and Uryu's and Renji's and plenty of other boy's cocks thanks to the gym showers, but for some reason Grimmjow's impressed me the most. It was big, it was aroused, and it was pulsing for me.

Or maybe I liked it so much because of the tuft of royal blue hair that adorned it. Now that's original.

I moved my hand to grip the base, hoping my hand wasn't shaking too much. Did Grimmjow even know how shamefully inexperienced I was? I'd never touched another cock besides my own, and here I was, holding his like it was a goddamned polish sausage dog. I tried not to think about how much I liked the weight of it and the heat of it and…shit, I really wanted to lick it.

So I did. Oh so carefully, I licked the head, swirling my tongue once. What a great experiment, but this hadn't been a part of my original plan. I was already getting sidetracked.

_FOCUS, ICHIGO. **FOCUS.**_

I swirled my tongue one more time, moving my hand quickly once, making Grimmjow grunt, his hips flexing.

"Do you want me to swallow you, Grimmjow?" I asked seriously with a smile on my face, "Do you want to cum in my mouth or on my face? I don't particularly have a preference, it's up to you…"

"Godfuckingshit!" Grimmjow screeched, slamming his head back against the wall twice, "Stop talkin' 'bout it and just _do it!" _

I held in my laughter, lifting his boxers back up to cover his painful-looking erection. I grabbed his shirt and jeans that I had discarded earlier, got on my tiptoes, and whispered in his ear, "I told you, one more word, and the game is over. _Game over. _You_ lose, _Grimmjow."

"What?"

Before he could get any further in his sex-muddled brain, I was out the door. I'd closed it behind me, but I could hear Grimmjow swearing halfway down the hallway.

I dumped his clothes in the nearest garbage can, tears pouring down my face by the time I reached the lunch table I was laughing so hard.

Sado, Keigo, Tatsuki, and the rest of the gang looked at me like they had never seen me before, like I was a rare species of lunatic that had wandered into their midst.

"You alright, Ichigo?" Keigo asked when I had finally settled down enough for coherent speech.

"I'm perfect," I replied, stealing his can of Coke and taking a swig, "This is, quite possibly, the greatest day of my life."

* * *

Grimmjow didn't show up to next period.

I was on cloud nine.

I was debating whether to check on him, see if he was still cursing like a sailor in that storage closet. If he tried really hard, he'd probably manage to open the door, but he'd probably be too embarrassed knowing teachers and students could be anywhere in the hallways. The janitor would be there to release him after school. He'd be confused, maybe a little mad, but there'd be no harm done, and Grimmjow would probably go off to his locker to collect his gym clothes so that he had something to wear home.

I was beginning to feel guilty about throwing away his clothes when the classroom door slid open and half the class gasped.

I looked up, too confused to register anything on my face, although my insides were screaming.

What the fuck was he doing here? What the fuck was he doing here?

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, his eyes boring into mine with enough intensity to melt mercury. He was still clad in nothing but his dark blue silk boxers, his arms free of the belt, his hair an orgasmic mess, the white bandanna in one clenched fist.

_"MR. JAUGERJAQUES!"_ SoiFon-sensei screeched from the front of the classroom, _"HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE YOURSELF IN SUCH A LEWD MANNER! I'M WRITING YOU UP AND YOU WILL GO TO -"_

My heart was in my throat. My palms were sweating. I wanted to throw up.

He wasn't even listening to her. Soi Fon, the most strict teacher in the entire school, the teacher everybody hoped would get laid so that she'd let up on the homework and the exams and stop making every student's life a living hell. She especially hated Grimmjow, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she was having an award-winning meltdown.

He stalked into the room, still not breaking eye contact with me, several of the girl students so red they could be mistaken for tomatoes while the boys just stared stupidly, one of them looking wildly around the room as if there were hidden cameras.

_**"JAUGERJAQUES, GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM THIS INSTANT OR I'll…"**_ Soi Fon was still babbling incoherent nonsense, but no one was really listening at this point. Veins were popping out on her forehead, but still Grimmjow approached me, his hands slamming down on either side of my desk, startling me enough for me to release a sound somewhere between a squeal and a scream.

He looked murderous. He looked insane. He looked good enough to eat.

He was going to yell at me. Fuck that, he was going to violently end my existence, and I deserved it. I was so stupid. It had been the dumbest thing I'd ever done in my life. How fucked up that that was how I was going to die. I'd always wanted to die in a blaze of glory, or die in a way that was weird or strange. I'd always thought death by jelly donut consumption would be a cool way to be remembered, or possibly even being smooshed to death by a sumo wrestler.

But no. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was going to annihilate me, eviscerate me, paint the walls in my blood in front of thirty-something witnesses and he'd do it in his fucking boxers looking like a goddamned supermodel.

But when he smiled, I knew evil had taken on a new form.

There was no doubt in my mind Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was evil, because the look on his face said that he was an arrogant bastard that never lost at anything, especially a sex game.

I was nervous. I was waiting for him to kill me, to get the pain and agony over with, but no. No. I could see the little cogs in his microscopic monkey brain turning, could see the glint of righteous revenge in those cobalt blue eyes. The set of his mouth, the way he angled his chin, the way he leaned in…_oh gods no!_

And he did it. He fucking did it, in front of everyone, in front of Kami himself. There was no sound, not the air conditioning, not breathing, not even a completely neurotic Soi Fon.

The kiss was over so fast I hadn't even had time to blink. Could I blink? I didn't feel myself blink. I'm pretty sure Grimmjow had shocked me enough that I would never blink again.

The bubble of magic was broken as Soi Fon started ranting again, screaming so hard that another teacher appeared at the door, a concerned look on her face before she spotted Grimmjow leaning over my desk in his half-naked glory. The other students were still staring, along with me. I didn't understand this man. I didn't understand him at all.

And damn him to hell, he had just outed me in front of half of our class. He'd practically ripped me out of the closet. A part of me wanted to kill him and the other part wanted to drag him back to that janitor closet and finish what I had started.

"You owe me a new outfit," he said silkily, running a hand through his blue locks as he turned and walked away, leaving the classroom. If you looked hard enough, you might have been able to catch the shimmering glitter that floats behind a bishie when they make a dramatic exit.

I was hyperventilating in my chair by the time I realized Soi Fon was now spitting in my face, slapping a red slip on my desk with big, bold letters. **SUSPENSION.**

"Hey," Renji says, his tattooed eyebrows drawn together in confusion, "wasn't that my bandana?"

* * *

._..to be continued._

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ichigo: You're a fuckin idiot, Renji._

_Renji: A sexy idiot._

_Ichigo: Says who?_

_Renji: ~smirks~ the author._

_Grimm: If you ladies are done arguing, I got yaoi fan art 'ta inspire. Time is money._

_~Ichigo runs until he crashes into the sun~_

_…Something like that._


	4. And The Winner Is

_I'm hung up on writer's block lately, just not having the drive to write right now, so reviving this story has been kinda fun. Re-reading it. Oh man._

_Someone commented that Grimm sounds like a Leo due to his arrogant attitude. Coincidentally, Grimm IS a Leo according to his b-day. Thanks, Tite Kubo for making his personality that much easier. Ichigo is also a Leo, so who knows who will win in the end. Also, love how you guys love Big Bang. I'm all up in their space. And when I'm in a fluffy mood, I break out the Super Junior._

_Anyways, I was lazy. Not much editing. –TPP_

* * *

**Sour Cherry**

Part 4: And The Winner Is…

* * *

**Grimm.**

I didn't make it very far down the hallway before a teacher stood in my way, obviously trying very hard not to stare at my exposed body. I loved being attractive, but right now it was a great source of agitation.

"G-Grimmjow-san," she began adjusting her glasses and looking away from my boxer-clad self, "U-um I believe that a punishment is in order…"

_**"GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES!"**_

Soi Fon sensei stormed down the hallway towards me, practically punching me in the face with the slip of red paper marked SUSPENSION.

I'd expected as much. I held it in one of my hands as Soi Fon continued to scream and rant at me, about how disrespectful I had been to not only her as a teacher but to my fellow students, how I should be ashamed of myself, blah blah blahbety blah.

"My ears are bleeding," I said half-seriously.

I had never seen Soi Fon sensei's face so purple. The other teacher was completely flushed, murmuring to Soi Fon sensei that she had to return to her students before everything got out of hand.

"You are suspended for a week, Jaegerjaques. You are not even allowed on school property!" Soi Fon finished vehemently, pointing a small finger at me, "Do you understand? You and Kurosaki take one step on school grounds in the next week and I'll have you both expelled!"

I smirked. Kurosaki too, huh? This should be interesting.

"Yah yah, I get it," I said, sticking the paper down the front of my boxers and rubbing it over my junk before taking it back out and crumpling it up into a little ball and throwing it.

It bounced off the top of Soi Fon's head and landed in the trashcan that was located conveniently near her in the hallway.

"Get out!" she screamed, pushing me physically.

I laughed hysterically as I allowed her to push me down the hallway, "Hey sensei, can you take your hands off me, please? I'm getting a little hot and bothered."

I laughed again at her blush, but she was screaming too much for me to stick around. I bolted, knowing the first thing I'd do when I got home would be to look up Kurosaki in the school directory. I'd be paying that little ass hole a visit over our little personal holiday.

* * *

**Ichigo.**

I had royally fucked myself this time.

When Soi Fon returned to the classroom, she yelled at me to get out of her classroom right that instant. I grabbed my books and left with the red slip of paper, Renji staring after me with raised eyebrows. The entire class was staring at me like I was a carnie sideshow or an axe murderer. Either way, it spelled screwed.

My reputation. My school life. Over. _O-V-E-R._

Well, shit.

After the initial shock of it all, I became angry, but by the time I walked home, the red suspension paper in my back pocket had nearly been forgotten and I was at an odd kind of peace with myself.

Yeah, Grimmjow had kissed me in front of half of our class, but…I didn't have to hide it anymore, right? Didn't have to pretend to like chicks? If anything, maybe my reputation would change for the better, or maybe it wouldn't change at all. I mean, chicks dug gay guys, right? Always giggling and fawning and reading their creepy little boy love manga.

And my dad worked long hours. He left early in the morning and didn't return until early evening, so I didn't have to worry about him finding out. As for my sisters, their school time ran the same time as mine, so they wouldn't know either. It was like a mini-vacation. Kind of.

I stomped up the stairs, throwing open my closet and digging through a box marked 'School Supplies'.

There was nothing school-supplies-y about it, unless you considered hardcore 18+ boy-on-boy lovin' manga school-worthy.

Which I did, because, you know, I'm gay. Sex education is really lacking in Japan these days anyway. Everybody wants to talk about it, but teachers are such prudes. What's up with that? If you want to talk about sex, fucking talk about it. Don't sit there getting all red because someone utters the 's' word. Jesus, I might be a virgin, but it bugged me how people could be such obnoxious nuns sometimes.

I found my favorite one, cradling it to my chest as I threw myself onto my bed and submerged myself in yaoi bliss. I'd read this one so many times that the pages were starting to bend in the corners. The smut was over-the-top but delicious, original. The artwork superb, the bishies so hot they threatened to melt your retinas.

I had all three of the mangaka's works, but the author/artist was still a mystery. No one knew much about him. He would write a sentence or two in his introductions, but it was always something extremely unhelpful, such as "My balls itch. Read this, bitch." The only thing that had been confirmed through his random messages was that he was, in fact, a male mangaka.

I would kill to meet him and sell my left nut sack just to shake his hand.

Yeah, that's how good this guy is. Un-freaking-believable.

I was almost finished with _STICKY BITCH_ when I heard the phone ring.

"Fuck," I mumbled, saving my place before crawling out of bed and racing down the stairs to answer the phone in the kitchen. It had rung probably twelve times, but we didn't have a voice messaging system, so it would ring until whoever it was gave up.

Whoever this prick was, he wasn't giving up.

"Hello?" I answered, already annoyed.

"What up, Kurosaki?"

"Fucking shit," I replied, ready to murder the ass hole, "What the fuck are you doing calling me? Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Now that's not nice," Grimmjow said smoothly, tauntingly, "We're both suspended. What'd'ya say, Strawberry? This is an excellent opportunity for bonding, yeah?"

"Leave me alone," I growled, slamming the phone down in the cradle a little harder than was necessary.

It immediately began ringing again. I ignored it.

I ignored it for forty-five minutes before giving in.

I answered again, acid in my voice, "You're a dick, you know that? A stupid, self-righteous prick!"

"Ya know, you'd be really good at phone sex," Grimm said, sounding completely unfazed by my tongue-lashing, "I knew you had a dirty mouth. I wanna hear more."

"You're sick. You're fucking insane."

"Absolutely. There's no greater way to live. You're just pissed off because I live _how I want._ I don't let anybody _tell me_ what to do. I do what I want, I say what I want, and I get what I want. I'm selfish, arrogant, and rude, all things that you fucking love about me. You know I'm an ass hole and you _still sucked me off_ in a fucking janitor's closet. If anybody's insane, it's you, Kurosaki."

"Fuck you."

"Hell yeah, now we're talkin'."

"Shut up!" I screamed, slamming the phone down again.

Pointless. I just had to pick it up again after the first ring. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Why you so pissy, princess?"

"I don't have time for this," I said, not believing myself, "I don't have time for you."

"I can't even see you and I know you're lying," Grimmjow laughed. My dick stirred. I loved to be teased. Fuck my life.

"You're just…you're just an idiot, an ignorant fuck."

"Oh baby, tell me more."

"Shut up."

"Fuck you."

"Fine!"

The line went quiet as I realized what I had just yelled. I slapped my forehead with my free hand, hating myself.

"Was that an invitation, Kurosaki?"

"Fuck you!"

"You're really starting to confuse me," Grimmjow admitted with a sigh, "Well, I guess that's enough psychological torture for one day. How 'bout you give me your cell phone number?"

"What? Why the fuck would I do that?"

I couldn't see him, but I knew that shit-eating grin was plastered to his face, "So I can torture you on a private line, unless you'd rather have me call your house at all hours of the day. Who knows who might pick up? You got siblings, don't you? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty damn good at scarring people for life with my words alone."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"You prick!"

"You're dangerously low on insults, Kurosaki," he drawled, "Give me the number. You know better than to test my patience."

"I won't."

"Bye."

The line went dead. My heart dropped.

"He wouldn't dare," I said aloud to myself, putting the phone back in the cradle, staring at it like it was a grenade, "He wouldn't dare."

* * *

**Grimm.**

That little bastard. No one, and I mean _no one,_ had ever refused Grimmjow Jaegerjaques before and gotten away with it.

Not before this kid, not before this strawberry. I smirked. It was kinda making me hot. Just toying with him over the phone had gotten me half hard. I hadn't been lying when I had said the kid would be great at phone sex.

I was half-tempted to jerk myself off, possibly multiple times, but I figured I could hold out for a while. I was turned on, but I was still pissed as hell. Kurosaki would regret not giving me his number. I was loving this game I had started. It was the most entertaining game I had ever played, and I didn't ever want it to end.

But it would end. And how would it end? With my cock up his ass and his screams so raw they'd sound like a pathetic animal as I pounded him. I'd tear him up. I knew I would, it was only a matter of time.

I leaned back on the leather couch, staring up at the ceiling as I cackled with laughter. I must have laughed pretty hard and pretty loud, because soon the door to my ridiculously-huge bedroom opened and my step brother walked in.

"Wanna fuck?" he asked, his face bored.

I sighed, staring at him levelly. There was no doubt he was hot, an emo hot that had turned me on once upon a time. I went through my phases like anybody else. His large emerald green eyes were focused on me, his expression as corpse-like as usual. He was slender but built, his hair, face, and body a complete turn on no matter what the fuck he was wearing, which was usually skintight jeans and a fitted band tee. He was into this scream-o music shit that I wasn't into, unless we were in his room doing it. He'd blast the stereo to cover up his screams and moans as I slammed him so hard into the bed I'd nearly break the headboard. I got along great with his dad. In fact, he was the coolest fucking dad I could think of, a better dad than my own old man.

He just didn't know that I'd been fucking his son since my freshman year. It had just kind of happened one night while I was hanging out with him and his friends, everybody drinking and having a good time. I'd gotten really drunk, and I did what I always did when I got drunk.

I got horny. I'd touch the closest warm human being near me, and I'd do what I always did.

He hadn't complained. Much. He'd been pretty drunk too, and we'd never particularly gotten along well, but he was kind of like a fungus, I guess he just grew on me. After that drunken night of rutting, he had started coming to me. Not all the time, but once in a while, and we didn't even need booze. He'd admitted that it turned him on how 'forbidden' and 'wrong' such relations were, and knowing my nature, he knew I wouldn't give a damn.

He was two years older than me, had just started university and wasn't at home often, but when he was, the first thing he'd do is come to me and spread his legs.

It had always been kind of convenient, especially when I was feeling too lazy to go out and get what I wanted. Besides, he modeled nude for me when I needed him.

"Can't," I said, grabbing some manuscripts off of the glass coffee table in front of me, "Got a shitload of work to do."

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked, already having closed the door and approached me, hands in his jean pockets. That's what I liked about Ulquiorra: he didn't bullshit. He was a lot like me in that way: wasn't embarrassed to voice his needs, wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind, and he could easily swap his brain to business.

My business. Did I mention that my mother was a famous publisher? When you had connections like that, it was easy to take a little talent somewhere. My mother had helped me get started, throwing my name out into the picking pool. I'd signed on with Arrancar Publishing, but I hadn't signed her as my agent. My father had always told me not to mix family with business, and I fucking believed him. I mean, honestly, my parents had shown me by fucking example for almost fourteen years before their split.

"The deadline's in a week," I grumbled, flipping through some rough drafts, "I've got more than half left that needs inking, and I haven't even started on toner and backgrounds."

"How are you going to finish all this? Especially with school?" Ulquiorra sat down next to me on the couch, looking at the marked panels and drawings in front of me.

"Got suspended for a week."

"You got suspended from school on purpose? If you had just paced yourself effectively and were better at time management…"

"I don't need a fucking secretary," I said, grabbing his chin with one of my hands and making him look at me, "I need a bitch who's half decent at inking and doesn't fuck up the toner. You fit the description, yeah?"

Ulquiorra nodded his head, licking his lips, "On one condition."

"When did you grow a spine?" I teased, releasing his chin, "I've always walked on you, _big brother_, you choose now of all times to grow a pair?"

"Fuck me and I'll do it," Ulquiorra said in a bored voice, "Or you can sit in here all night trying to meet a deadline that will never happen."

"You're a bitch," I said, grabbing his chin again and yanking him toward me for a kiss. I immediately stuck my tongue in his mouth, dominating him before he had a chance to take another breath. I pulled away from him as he panted, liking the lusted look in his eyes.

"I'll fuck you after you finish the first set," I said, slapping some papers in front of him on the table, "I'll fuck you in the shower if we finish inking in five instead of six, and I'll even suck you off if we do the toner in one."

Ulquiorra's eyes bulged: I'd never sucked him off before, "Swear."

I rolled my eyes, "Still don't trust me?"

"Of course not."

I sighed, "What do I gotta swear on?"

"Your trust fund."

Fuck the little fucker. My dad was a CEO of a major news corporation and did well in stocks and trade. Even if my manga had flopped I would have been set for life. It's why I refused to take school too seriously, why I didn't sweat college. I could pay my way into any school in the country if I wanted, although I wouldn't. I did shit my own way. My mom and stepdad were responsible for the sick house we lived in now, for the fancy cars and the high-rolling lifestyle (Ulquiorra's family came from old money, although you wouldn't think it looking at him. He dressed like a punk but he had the attitude of a snotty rich brat). My stepdad had inherited oil or some shit like that. Yeah, we were set for life, but Ulquiorra knew that I had respect for my dad, although I tended not to show it. Anything to do with my real father's name always got to me.

"I swear on my trust fund," I said, not knowing why Ulquiorra cared so much. It's not like it made that much of a difference to me. I'd be able to get off, take my mind off the strawberry for a while. I worked well under stress and I'd never missed a deadline, even though I would push it to the last minute every time. But this was the finalized document; it'd be shipped out and sold in less than a month. This was my fourth manga and I had no intention of stopping. My popularity had risen steadily since the release of my last work, STICKY BITCH. It'd been the number one selling graphic novel for two months straight, even though it was an erotica, beating out shonen and shojo titles. It'd even reached the United States.

And I wasn't stopping. I smirked: the game had just become so much more interesting. The berry was unknowingly supplying me with plenty of new material. I'd begin my next work immediately after this deadline. It'd make me plenty of money and satisfy my own driving obsession with the strawberry.

I already knew what the title of my next work would be thanks to Kurosaki. I was sure _FUCK CAKE_ would be a best seller as well.

* * *

***A Teaser for those of you angry at me for implied GrimmUlqui:**

_"Karin, no, don't…!"_

_Karin's eyes went impossibly wide, the phone pressed to her ear as she listened to whatever evil that devil was pissing into her ear._

_"I-Ichi-nii," she stuttered, her grip tightening on the phone as she stared at me, "D-did you place an order online from Butt Plug Paradise*?"_

* * *

_*not a real website. At least, I don't think it is. I didn't research or anything, just made it up. Wanted to tell you in case anybody thought that it was real…I would…_


	5. Sleeping With The Enemy

_**For future reference with this fic:** "At home I am a nice guy, but I don't want people to know. Humble people, I've found, don't get very far." –Muhammad Ali_

* * *

**Sour Cherry**

Part 5: Sleeping With The Enemy

* * *

**Ichigo**.

I don't know why I didn't just give in.

I don't. I don't have an answer for you.

Maybe it was stubbornness, a sense of male pride. Maybe.

But I was getting really fucking tired of racing to the phone every time it bloody rang for the next three days.

My entire family was on edge, staring at me like I was a new species of crack head.

My father found it hilarious: he would try to dropkick me every time I ran to the phone, only to have my fist find his face. After the second day, he gave up trying.

I barely ate. I couldn't sleep.

_Fuckingpieceofshitphone._

My eye developed a twitch. I turned my cell off because I didn't want any distractions. No music. No video games. Nada. Nothing.

But the third day, late in the afternoon, I missed it.

I'd stayed up most of the night, cramming bubblegum ice cream down my gullet and memorizing every word of _STICKY BITCH_ for the hundredth time. I could recite it by memory I had read it so many times, but it didn't hurt to review now, did it? I then proceeded to memorize _SEXTA,_ his debut yaoi manga that was just as gorgeous as _STICKY BITCH_ but a little rougher around the edges. As far as debut manga went, it was exceptional, but I still preferred his later work. There was definite progression in maturity.

If this guy could be called mature. I wasn't sure, considering most of the language was rude and degrading, but at the same time, I found myself getting aroused. Some of it was even funny. Whoever this guy was, he was a fucking genius.

I passed out somewhere around seven or eight a.m. after putting on a show of getting ready for school in front of my sisters. As soon as the front door slammed shut, I was back in my pajamas and relaxing on the living room sofa to a re-run of some silly Japanese sitcom. I could relax during these hours because the phone could be left unanswered.

I ended up answering it twice, neither time being my personal demon.

A telemarketer and a wrong number. I found myself disappointed.

I hated myself for it.

I finished a secret stash of beef jerky, a bag of teriyaki-flavored potato chips, and a two-liter of cream soda before lunchtime.

I decided that stress would make me fat.

I ate some more.

Then I decided that eating made me very, very tired.

I don't know how long I slept. It was a very nice dreamless sleep, the kind of deep sleep that doctors say is good for you.

But doctors didn't have to deal with a sociopathic narcissist stalking their home phone.

Something was tugging at me, pulling on the recesses of my consciousness, something familiar and very dangerous, but I couldn't seem to open my eyes.

It became louder, insistent.

My eyes shot open. Karin had just walked by me. How long had I slept?

The ringing. It was back.

I somersaulted over the back of the couch, cracking my backside good against the wood flooring before running towards the kitchen, which was difficult considering I was wearing socks.

I dashed in, seeing the phone held up to my little sister's ear, a greeting leaving her lips.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

You know when you're watching a movie and there's that scene that's unavoidable and everything goes into slow motion? And the person that's about to have their life ruined opens their mouth in a panicked scream and they jolt forward, and there's that deep, disturbing-sounding voice that comes over the speakers, and it shouts 'no' in extremely slow motion? That's what it felt like in my head before everything was crystal clear and normal again.

"Karin, no, don't…!" I half-screamed.

Karin's eyes went impossibly wide, the phone pressed to her ear as she listened to whatever evil that devil was pissing into her ear.

"I-Ichi-nii," she stuttered, her grip tightening on the phone as she stared at me, "D-did you place an order online from _Butt Plug Paradise?"_

I pulled at my hair, growling so menacingly that Karin nearly jumped two feet in the air. I snatched the phone away from her like a maniac, ready to spit venom into Grimmjow's eyes I was so livid.

"You son of a –"

I stopped.

He was laughing. _Laughing._ And not just 'haha I got you' but gut-wrenching, appendix-rupturing guffaws. _**GUFFAWS.**_

"Sorry Karin," I said, turning back to my lost-looking sister that was still trying to process the garbage Grimmjow had come up with, "Don't pay attention to him. He's, uh, one of the slow kids I got partnered up with for community service."

"One of the retards?" she said, her eyebrows pulling together like she didn't believe my story. At least she wasn't traumatized anymore. Thank god Yuzu hadn't answered it. I don't know what I would have done. She would have been crying by now.

"Yah, he's in one of those programs," I lied, unbelieving that I could still hear Grimmjow's laughter, "Anyways, I'll take the call up in my room now."

She just nodded and walked away, but not before looking back at me for a few seconds with a sketchy look I didn't have time to dissect. I hustled up the stairs to my room, noticing that the phone had gone quiet by this point.

I pressed it to my ear, ready to chew the motherfucker out when he said, "I'm comin' over."

"I'll castrate you," I retorted, my voice dangerous.

"I'm already on my way," he said silkily, "Besides, I need to unwind. I've been working my ass off the past couple'a days and I deserve a break."

"I don't care what the hell you do, just stay away from me."

"You don't mean that."

I huffed, trying to control my breathing. Why did he make me so angry? Why was he insisting on torturing me? "I don't want to play games with you. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not playing games."

"Then what're you doing, ass hole?"

I could picture his smirk perfectly in my mind as he said, "Flirting."

My stomach rolled. Everything I had eaten today was about to be projectiled across my clean-ish room, "What?"

He chuckled, "I'll be there in three minutes."

"You're not coming inside!" I practically screamed, losing my cool.

"So you got a little sister. She handled it quite well, I think."

"You're a sadist."

"And you're a masochist. We were practically made for each other, yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Don't wanna."

I threw myself on my bed, burying my face into my pillow and screaming as hard and as long as I could possibly stand before sucking in a new breath, "I'm not letting you anywhere near my family, you bastard."

"Take me to your bedroom, then."

My face was redder than a fire hydrant, "Why the fuck would I do that?"

"So I can fuck you," Grimmjow said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Duh. I thought you were smart, Strawberry."

"I'm not gonna-"

"You're a liar," he said, that teasing tone back in his god-awful-sexy voice, "You're gonna let me do whatever the hell I want to ya, because ya know ya want it just as bad as I do. You say you don't want to play games, but you've been playing like a champ this entire time."

_**"I HAVE NOT!"**_

"I beg 'ta differ."

There was the sound of a lock clicking, followed by a slamming door, "Now I suggest you get your ripe ass to the front door before I ring it and introduce myself to your little sister. She'll see that I'm not a retard real quick then, yah?"

_"BASTARD!"_

I hung up on him as I screamed, catapulting out of my room and down the stairs, tripping at the bottom and knowing my knees would be black-and-blue by tomorrow.

The doorbell rang, but I had already slammed the door open so hard that it reverberated in the doorframe, the knob shaking like a tuning fork.

And there the demon stood in all his glory, blue hair pushed back off of his forehead, a sly, sexy grin working its way onto his textbook-perfect face. Expensive looking tan pants, an ironed white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a few buttons undone near his throat, exposing the top of a chiseled collarbone. I wanted to lick him there first, then all over.

I shook my head, gaping up at him as he took a step forward, nearly standing in the doorway.

"Cute pajamas," he murmured, his eyes eating me alive as they traveled down my body. I had completely forgotten about my Chappy the Bunny pajama pants I had gotten last Christmas from Rukia as a gag gift. Thank god I hadn't worn the top and vied for a snug white wife beater instead.

"You're blushing," he announced, his face now level with mine, inches away, "Why you blushing, berry?"

"Fuck you."

"That's why I'm here."

"I hate you," I breathed, pushing him away with both of my hands, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Impossible. I always get what I want," he said, lifting my chin with one of his hands. I didn't have the strength to pull away. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked, making me shudder, "Just give in, Ichi."

Oh _shit._

"Say it again," I breathed, half hard.

His grin got bigger, "Give in, _I-chi-**go**."_

My knees almost gave out. I could get off on his voice alone, _"Fuck."_

_Shit shit shit!_

"Yeah," he agreed, his hands snaking onto my hips and pulling me closer, his breath fanning across my face, "Come on. Don't think. Don't rationalize. Take what you want and give nothing back."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Oh shit, there was no fucking way this was happening. Those words...those words were almost identical to the words from _STICKY BITCH._ Images of the yaoi manga flipped through my brain like photographic slides. How many times had I pictured somebody saying that to me? How many times had I gotten off on the language of that manga?

I was so hard at this point that I could feel the wetness gathering in my pink and black pajama pants. I groaned, my breath coming out in pants. _Shitshitshitshit._

His hands were still resting on my hips. I grabbed his wrists, tugging him with me into the house, not letting go of his hand as I practically ran up the stairs.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me, locking it for good measure before pushing the object of my obsession onto my bed. He landed with a soft huff, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

* * *

**Grimm**.

Well that had gone much easier than expected.

So easy, in fact, I began to worry this was another trick. I still hadn't quite forgiven him for the blue-ball treatment from a few days ago when I had gotten back at him by kissing him in the classroom.

If I had known that saying his given name turned him on so much, I would have done it a long time ago. It had sort of slipped out, but now I'm glad I had said it.

He was pushing me back on the bed at this point until I was lying on the bed on my back, his body coming up on top of mine lithely, straddling me and making me harder than I already was.

"Say it again," he demanded, rubbing our crotches together so deliciously I almost lost all sense of control. His voice was husky, low, and a complete turn-on. He sounded like sex, my favorite thing in the whole fucking world.

I brought a hand up to cup the back of his head, pulling him towards me so I could whisper into his ear, _"Ichigo."_

His entire body shivered, making me groan. His spine flexed like a stretching cat, his fingers bunched in the front of my shirt as he groaned deep in his throat.

I was already on the brink of explosion and we hadn't even done anything yet.

I flipped us over, surprising the shit out of him now that our positions were changed. He writhed underneath me, only turning me on more. I didn't like my prey to give up so easily, but I wasn't in the mood for a lot of teasing today.

I'd been teased long enough.

I started sucking on the juncture between his neck and chest, making him mewl and kick and writhe so beautifully I didn't think I'd ever stop.

"Grimmjow," he panted, his nails raking down my back, "Say it."

Jesus this kid had a strange kink, "Give in, Ichi."

He bucked up against me, making me growl. I helped him out of his shirt, throwing it across the room before slipping my own over my head and losing it to the sheets, "Take what you want."

* * *

**Ichigo.**

My cock was weeping at this point.

I should have been ashamed at the sounds I was making, but I was too caught up in it all to care.

He was currently biting and licking his way down my chest, his fingers pulling on the drawstrings to my pajama pants, loosening them.

And before I blinked, I was naked.

I should have been selfconscious. I should have wanted to cover myself or hide.

I did neither. Instead, I watched his reaction as he drank in the sight of me, knowing my skin was flushed and sweaty, my erection wet and against my stomach. I put a fist to my mouth and bit it to keep the groan from escaping.

His eyes. His goddamned sex eyes were driving me crazy.

"So fucking gorgeous," Grimmjow growled, unbuttoning his pants and releasing his wild cock. I gasped: it was bigger than mine, which I had expected, but the head was a ripe purplish color and looked like it was straining, begging for release. The veins were prominent and I wanted to rub my nose against the soft-looking blue pubes. Gross, maybe, but I wanted to.

He leaned over me again, fisting our cocks together and I screamed.

He shut me up by kissing me, his tongue thrusting into my mouth in a lewd imitation of what was to come.

My eyes were rolling in the back of my head.

I don't know what I had expected sex to be like, but my imagination had nothing on the physical.

Our bodies began to make a slapping noise as we began to sweat, Grimmjow's fist never slowing down as he continued to pleasure our cocks together, both of us beginning to get sticky from the pre cum.

He bit my bottom lip and tugged on it, his thumb rubbing against the slit of my cock at the same time.

My breath escaped me at the sensation, my whole body convulsing, my hips bucking up into Grimmjow so hard he hissed.

I exploded. I shattered into a billion pieces, my orgasm shaking my bones to melted butter. I was afraid my brain would never come back.

"Fuck," Grimmjow growled against my neck, biting hard enough at the juncture to draw blood. I growled in pain as hot cum soon covered our stomachs and dripped between my legs, but he ran his tongue over the mark, cleaning up the blood and turning me on again.

I couldn't speak. Maybe my orgasm had been so intense that it had sent my body into shock. Perhaps a seizure? Half my body was tingling, my lips feeling like they were on fire. They were probably puffed up like a bloody balloon from all of the nipping and sucking the bastard had done.

He finally rolled next to me, both of us breathing heavily. He didn't talk. I didn't want him to. I still didn't know what to think about all of this. A part of me was rejoicing while another, larger part was screaming profanities.

I had just had sex with my personal demon, a sworn enemy.

An enemy that had the body of a god and the hands and mouth of a devil.

"Perfect."

I turned my head to stare at Grimmjow, one of his hands lifted to pull his sweaty hair back off of his forehead. He was smiling, his sharp teeth ultra-white.

He looked back at me, making me grin like an idiot, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he husked, rolling over and showering me in wet kisses. All I could think of was an overexcited puppy and it made me snort.

"What?" he asked, pulling back to stare down at me with those illegally-blue eyes.

"Nothing," I mused, licking his chin, "Just thinking."

"About?"

I sighed, knowing he would just berate me until I told him the truth anyways, "For being such an obnoxious ass hole, you're pretty affectionate."

His grin was slow, a total turn-on even post-orgasm, "I'm gonna be showing you all kinds of affection from now on, Strawberry."

He pecked me on the mouth before his weight left me. He buckled his pants, which I had just now realized he had never removed. He rutted around for his shirt, slipping it over his head before crawling out of the bed and picking up my cell phone on the bedside table.

"Wait, what…"

"Since you won't give me yours, I'll give you mine," he reasoned, turning it on and plugging his number in. He spent a few minutes on it, making me wonder what he was up to. He finally threw it to me with a satisfied grin, "Now I can focus and finish up my work. Call me in two days, yeah?"

"Okay," I said dumbly, holding my phone with both of my hands against my chest like it might run away.

"Good," he said, leaning down and kissing me again, one of his hands tight in my hair, anchoring me from escaping.

Not like I would. Not now that I knew what our bodies were like together. Fuck my life.

He finally pulled away, "You're coming to my place next time."

"Why?"

He smirked at me as he unlocked the door, "Because you'll be able to scream as much as ya want."

I covered my mouth with one of my hands, my eyes the size of saucers. My little sisters were home. How could I have forgotten? Grimmjow closed the door behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts and messy sheets.

* * *

**Grimm**.

"Finished," I grunted, tucking the last of the manuscript into a protective manilla envelope. It had taken me five days to finish: I was fucking ecstatic. Two days before the deadline. Unfortunately, I had had to suck Ulquiorra off, but he had cum so fast that it hadn't been a big deal.

I had also had to fuck him in the shower, but my mind had been filled with images of the berry. Ulquiorra's begging voice was nice, his screams were even better. He was such an uptight righteous ass hole that it was hard to imagine him as a moaning begging uke, but that was the fact of the matter.

Ulquiorra was nice, but he wasn't Ichigo.

I think that had been the only reason I had managed to fuck Ulquiorra besides having to fulfill a stupid bullshit promise that involved my trust fund, but now I was free. I'd never touch the creepy shit again, and I'd told him so.

He hadn't taken it too well. I'd given him Nnoitra's number and told him to piss off.

I had more important things to worry about.

Like finishing what I had started with the berry.

I'd wanted to take him completely that time, but I'd been in too much of a hurry. Prepping for anal was such a bitch, and my libido was known for being extremely impatient. Besides, his house had the thinnest walls I'd ever seen.

And he'd been worried about me scarring his little sister for life? The little tart had done that all for himself. There was no way she hadn't heard what had gone down in that room. My strawberry was a screamer.

I smiled. I liked that. I liked that _a lot. _

I leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling as I contemplated calling the brat's house phone. I had said two days, but the sun was going down and I was beginning to wonder if he would flake out on me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I grinned as I heard my phone blow up with my usual ringtone, letting it ring a few times before picking it up. An unknown number._ Let him work for it,_ I thought.

_'Everybody, everybody, everybody, living now_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody living now_

_Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks…'_

I picked up. Finally, "What?"

"I-it's me," Kurosaki said. Shit, I could just imagine the blush on his face.

"Who?" I asked, sounding a little pissy. I just _had_ to fuck with him.

"You know who this is, ass hole!"

_There he is. There's my fiesty kitty_, "What'd'ya want, strawberry?"

"You told me to call you!" he said exasperatedly. I could tell he was regretting making the call. Time to save the day.

"Calm down. I'm just fuckin' with'ya," I said, staring down at my silver Rolex, "I'll be there in twenty."

"Y-you're picking me up?"

"Of course I am. I'm the one with a car."

"Fuck you."

"Promises promises," I teased, already out of my bedroom and descending the grand marble staircase, "Be ready in fifteen."

"I thought you said twenty?"

"I forgot about my early birthday gift," I said seriously as I made my way to the lower-level of the mansion towards the extended garages, "Be ready."

I hung up on him as I stepped into the darkness of the garage, flipping a switch. Overhead fluorescent lighting began popping on row by row, showcasing the small but sweet collection of cars. I passed up the black Jaguar, my grandfather's restored Rolls Royce, several Yamaha crotch rocket motorcycles, my stepbrother's blue Ferrari F50 GT and the two empty lots that belonged to my mother and stepfather who were still both out working their magic and making bank.

I settled in front of my newest toy (besides the strawberry), a silver Mercedes Benz SLR-McLaren. Dad had gotten it for me as an early birthday present, the mindless fuck. I'd only accepted it because he'd been so damn happy about it and hadn't been able to shut up about it once he'd revealed it to me. It was a status symbol; it was nice, but it sure as hell wasn't quiet. Wherever I went in the damn thing (I'd only had it a few weeks) I felt like everybody was staring at me. I had enough problems sticking out thanks to my personality and blue hair: the fucking amazing car only made it worse.

I opened the driver's side butterfly door, getting comfy in my leather seat before slamming it down behind me and pushing my garage door operator. I didn't have time to reminisce on my old man: I had a date with the berry.

* * *

**Ichigo.**

I had had no idea how rich Grimmjow was.

I hadn't even heard rumors around school. Yeah sometimes he'd show up in expensive brand name clothing, but not all the time, and he was usually such a dick that a lot of people would have never dreamed of him coming from a rich society with how terrible his manners and decorum were.

When he picked me up, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. The entire ride back to his house, I'd been busy running my fingers over everything inside of the impressive machine, everything accept for Grimmjow, that is. He seemed like his usual self, generally uncaring, as if he were driving a damn Hyundai.

But when we got to his house, I thought that it was some kind of sick joke.

It wasn't a house. If Grimmjow's house was an actual house, then the Titanic was a life raft.

Wrought iron gates covered in ivy surrounded the place, two large gates opening automatically at the press of a button. The paved lane was long, and even though it was dark outside there was lighting throughout the property, showing the careful attention to the grass, shrubs, flowers, and trees. There was even a giant fountain near the front entrance in a circle drive, black creatures that looked like panthers clawing and fighting as water gurgled around them like a tempest.

It was _so_ Grimmjow.

But it was impressive. It made me want to swim in it.

I tore my eyes away to study the height and girth of the buildling, huge white columns decorating the front of the building. It was three stories, but the property was so well proportioned that it made the building look bigger. I had never been inside a mansion before. I was suddenly nervous.

Grimmjow parked in the circle drive, claiming that there was no point putting it in the garage if he was just going to have to drive Ichigo home later.

"Besides, you'll get even more distracted than you are now," he huffed, opening my butterfly door for me. I was about to ask him what the hell that meant when I stepped out, feeling like I had just dropped through the rabbit hole into Wonderland.

"Holy shit, Grimm," I breathed once he had opened the massive front door and led me inside. The ceiling was high, like in the history museum I had been to as a kid. Everything was white, even the floor, which was some kind of expensive stone. Black, grey, and white colored artworks hung in several locations of the main entryway, which opened out into what could only be described as a gallery. Several doors led in several different directions, a grand white marble staircase gracing either side for ascension or decension. I couldn't stop staring.

"Stop staring. You're freaking me out."

"Sorry," I spluttered, following him up the staircase, listening to how much noise we made in the echoes of the stone through the room, "It's just…seriously, Grimmjow, this is…"

"Yah, my mom's got taste," he said, rolling his eyes. I thought it was pretty fucking cute, "My stepdad spoils the shit out of her. We've only been living here two years and she's remodeled three times."

We walked down another hallway, this one normal-sized. I wasn't so freaked out in here. It was just a hallway, although I thought the aroma was pleasant. Some kind of spice.

"What's that smell?" I asked, unable to help myself. My mouth was actually beginning to water.

"Can't stand that shit," Grimmjow said, wrinkling his nose, "That little fuck. I told him if he burned incense again I was gonna shove the sticks up his ass."

"Who?" I asked, feeling my brows pull together as we approached a set of white double doors at the end of the hallway.

"My stepbrother," he growled, stepping inside and my eyes going too wide for my head.

The room was bigger than the top floor of my house. The entryway had a set of three steps leading down in the same white marble stone until it reached the base where thick, shaggy off-white carpet greeted happy feet. Large black wooden shelves lifted to the ceilings, crammed with texts and books of all sizes. A large glass desk graced the 'office' area with a sleeping Mac computer and stacks of papers. What the hell did Grimmjow do? There was no way that was schoolwork.

Huge windows graced the west-facing wall, clothed in white sheer curtains. Huh. So Grimm liked a pretty sunset. It was actually poetic. But it made sense: Grimmjow seemed like the kind of guy that didn't like sunlight waking him up in the morning. I could imagine him having a fit at being woken up at seven in the morning by intruding sunlight into this massive cave called a bedroom.

The walls were painted a ridiculous shade of red. It should have been awkward: I didn't know if it hurt my eyes or if it was beautiful. It was straddling the line between passion and chaos.

A lot like Grimmjow.

Of course I couldn't tear my eyes away from the inviting bed, a bed big enough to fit ten people comfortably. The white sheets were mussed, the pillows thrown everywhere. I gulped, looking away and taking a seat on the low plush white couch.

I stared at the walls devoid of any pictures or frames, "It's red. Really red."

Grimmjow smirked, his eyes running over my body, "Just had them done. Love brought me, like, two hundred different color palettes, and this was the only one that I thought came even close to your blush."

"What?"

Grimmjow sighed, plopping down in the black loveseat across from me, "Love. He's a freaky-deaky designer my mom's used for years…"

"Not that!" I said, staring at him like he was a mad man, "You…you…"

He shrugged, "What? I can't have a moment of artistic epiphany?"

"You did it because of _me?"_ I finally stuttered, hating how my voice cracked.

"Yah," he said, giving me another one of his perfect grins, "Ya give me inspiration."

"Inspiration for _what?"_

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, "Fer stuff."

_"Stuff?"_ I said, feeling like a moron, "You better give me a good explanation, Grimm, because right now, it's creeping me the fuck out."

"I work a lot," he finally mumbled, laying back in the seat, sighing, "I have impossible deadlines, but I met this last one two days early because of you."

I perked up, my heart beating faster, "Huh?"

"I couldn't concentrate," he shook his head side to side, like it was bothering him, "After I saw you two days ago and we fucked around, I was able to clear my head and finish my work. I worked really hard, so that I could fuckin' see you, and now you're all creeped out about it. I knew I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Grimmjow," I said, getting up from the couch and bracing my arms on either side of the loveseat, leaning in towards him.

He grunted, looking at me with an expression I couldn't place. He seemed a bit miffed. I smiled. I felt like an idiot.

"That's really fucking sweet," I said.

He perked right up, his smile a twin of the Chesshire cat, "Yah? Ya like that?"

"Maybe creepy, but definitely sweet," I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

And just when had I grown so bold and so comfortable with the beast? Hell if I knew, but I was finally seeing a different side of him.

He wasn't being a pompous ass hole right now. He wasn't being selfish and arrogant, not even rude. He was being…unnaturally sweet, something that I found endearing.

And it made me really hot to know that he wanted me.

I straddled him, my knees digging into the seat cushions, my face hovering over his.

His grin grew as he stared at me, my lips close enough to touch his, "I knew I could turn 'ya into a sexual deviant."

"Fuck you," I replied, but there was no meaning in it. I'd said it too many times for it to mean anything besides what I was subconsciously thinking, and right now my monkey Neanderthal brain was demanding some rough, crazy sex.

I could feel how hard he had become. I grinned back at him, wiggling on his lap, making him grunt. He'd always teased me, now it was my turn.

We had just started making out, getting to the good shit when the doors to his bedroom opened and a very tall, pale, stoic-looking teenager walked in, his green eyes absorbing the display before him with what I could only discern as disapproving.

I stiffened, still straddled on Grimmjow. When I tried to move, I felt Grimmjow's arms around my midrift like iron, keeping me anchored.

* * *

**Grimm.**

It was just like the little fuck to walk in when shit was just starting to get good.

I had been about ten seconds from putting my hands on his ass and lifting him up with me to carry him to my bed when he had decided to barge in and spoil the moment.

I'd smack him around later.

No, never mind. He got turned on by violence. It wouldn't be much of a punishment.

Then…I'd buy a cat. No, a whole fuckin' litter of 'em. That should be revenge enough. The little terd was deathly allergic to the beasts. I smiled as I contemplated my revenge, tightening my arms around Ichigo to keep him from bolting from my lap.

My dick liked him there, thank you very fucking much.

"Fuck off," I growled, hoping my eyes were sending enough of a message to make the emo scamper off back to his dark abyss of a room.

"Unfortunately I can't," Ulquiorra drawled, holding a silver cell phone out in front of him by two fingers as if he were holding something rather disgusting he would rather not touch, "Your agent insists on speaking with you, considering you have been ignoring her calls for the past two days. I'd appreciate it if you would keep your business from interfering in my own, Grimmjow."

"Whatever," I grumbled, moving Ichigo off of my lap gently despite my tone of voice. I straightened up and walked towards my ass hole of a brother, plucking the phone from his hand and lifting it to my ear before remembering that Ichigo was present.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, passing Ulquiorra and about halfway down the hallway before my agent started tearing into my ass. She was such a bitch, but she was the best agent out there. She did brilliant campaign work, and the promotions for my books were unparalleled. Any mangaka would give their drawing arm (and that's saying a lot) to have her as their agent.

I listened to her bitch and whine about the impending deadline for a good five minutes before realizing Ulquiorra was standing not far behind me, following me like a goddamn lost puppy.

I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I'd rather have the creepy fuck with me where I could see him than know he was alone with Ichi. Who knew what he'd say or do after seeing that I had dumped his ass to pick up the strawberry.

"It's finished," I hissed into the receiver, "Fuck, woman, you know I always pull through! Gimme some celebration time, yeah? It'll be on your desk tomorrow morning! I already packaged it and everything!"

She stopped ranting, the line going silent. I yelled at her for a couple more minutes before she started doing some yelling back of her own, and let me tell you, she nearly made my ear bleed. After fourteen months of working together, she had learned how to grab me by the balls.

* * *

**Ichigo.**

The emo stranger, who I could only assume was his stepbrother, had disappeared after Grimmjow, leaving me alone in the massive room.

Well, shit. Of course I'm not going to sit around when there's plenty to explore.

I ignored my hard-on and started to wander, running my fingers over books on the shelves. I was surprised to see how many were focused on art, especially animation and manga. Over seven shelves were strictly manga volumes, although many of them were ones I had never even heard of. I pulled one off of the shelf and flipped through it. Some kind of action comic in a European language. German, maybe?

I stuck it back on the shelf, taking a seat in the black leather office chair, wiggling in it a few times before deciding to snoop on his desk. I took a peak at the door, certain he wasn't coming back as quickly as he had said he would, and started ruffling through some papers.

Most of the papers were in that language again. I barely found anything that was in Japanese, and what I could read sounded boring. Business stuff, lots of numbers. Bank accounts? My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at the scrolling numbers. How many accounts did Grimmjow have? How much money was he set to inherit?

Was all of this to be inherited? Looking at the house, I assumed so, but didn't he say he had a job with a lot of deadlines?

I snooped some more and found gold.

Under a stack of stock portfolios and a car magazine, I found a thick manilla envelope.

I ran my fingers across it, wondering what the hell was possessing me.

This was totally wrong. So illegal.

I'd kill Grimmjow for snooping through my shit like this.

But…was it a crime to want to know more about somebody?

I glanced at the door again. Empty.

Okay.

I opened the top of it, sliding the thick bundle of papers out.

I choked.

I dropped them, staring down at the floor as they fluttered, completely at a loss for words.

I got on my hands and knees and started flipping through them feverishly, not able to take my eyes off of the completed manga images.

I picked up a particularly thick piece of cardstock that was done in complete color and screamed, blood pounding in my ears.

_NO. **FUCKING.** WAY!_

There was just no fucking way! This had to be some kind of sick joke, a joke, right? There was no…

I flipped through some more of the pages, careful that my fingers didn't touch the inked portions.

_**JESUS CHRIST ON A POPSICLE STICK, THIS COULDN'T BE!**_

I don't know what sounds I was making as I stared at the cover design again, wanting to hug the bundle to my chest and run to my bedroom to read it. I'd already preordered it online; it was due out in less than a month, and here it was, sitting in my, _my_ freaking hands!

"Oh. My. God," I breathed, my breath barely above a whisper.

The sequel to _STICKY BITCH_ was clutched in my fingers.

_SEXY BITCH._

I could die I was so happy.

But wait…that meant…

I screamed again, jumping back from the bundle of pages like I had been electrocuted, my body braced against the shelves of books. They rattled slightly, bringing me back to my senses.

Grimmjow was…Grimmjow…he was…_FUCK!_

"What the fuck you screaming for?"

I whipped my head towards the door, bottling up a scream as I locked eyes with Grimmjow, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied my stunned face.

"You look sick," he commented, walking down the steps, "What's wro-"

He stopped. He looked at the mess by my feet.

His eyes travelled. Mess. Face. Mess. Face.

He wasn't grinning.

I gulped. Oh shit.

* * *

_A/N: Wait...what? _In other news, Grimm's car:

www . allbestwallpapers vehicle – Mercedes – benz _ slr _ mclaren _ wallpapers . html (just take out all the spaces.)

_Also Grimm's manga, Sticky Bitch? It's real. My 3-page attempt at a yaoi manga when I was in high school. It's horrible, but maybe I'll try re-drawing it and throwing it up on DA. _


	6. Punishment?

_A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm gonna be selling some anime/manga stuff on my friend's ebay. Interested? I'll have info up on my profile soon. Feed the hungry writer. And by feed I mean help said writer get to the cons she's been asked to appear at for 2013. If only obsessions were free. -TPP_

* * *

**Sour Cherry**

Part 6: Punishment?

* * *

**Grimm.**

"What," I began, my brain feeling fuzzy from fear and rage, "are you doing?"

Ichigo stiffened visibly, the packet falling gracelessly from his fingers as he stood to his full height. He looked like he was shivering. He looked like a mouse that had been cornered by a cat with no way out.

Not far from the truth.

"I asked you a question," I bark, coming closer to him to see my hard work on the floor by his feet.

"I was just…looking," he mumbles, getting down on his knees to start picking up the papers he had flung around.

I'm pissed. I'm pretty fucking livid right now. Sure, I'd expected him to snoop a bit, but not like this. I felt fucking violated right now; like someone had just caught me with my finger up my ass.

Not that I've ever had my finger up my ass.

"Y-you…you're…this is your work?" he says shakily, still not making eye contact with me. His face is as red as his namesake and I feel most of the anger leave my body like a punch to the gut.

Shit. This kid was gonna be the death of me.

I grin internally, because even though I'm not _that _mad, I'm still gonna fuck with him.

"Do I _look_ like a fuckin' mangaka to you?" I say with a tilt of my eyebrow. I approach him and snatch the packets from his hands before slapping them onto my desk, "My stepbrother is. I manage his shit; that's why it's in here. I told you I was busy with work."

Ichigo's eyes become the size of saucers, his adam's apple bobbing, "Your brother is Pantera?"

I nod my head, impressed that the berry keeps up with the yaoi manga world. Because I hadn't wanted my identity to get out, my agent had insisted I created a pseudonym, a fake name.

I'd been pissed off because I hadn't been able to come up with anything that I liked, so my stepdad had suggested I get away for a while and come with him to South America for a mini vacation for myself while he did some business.

Being bored out of my ever-loving mind after a few days of laying on the beach and tagging after him, my step dad hired a hot-as-hell tour guide to take me around and show me old artifacts and historical places. After I'd fucked his brains out I'd asked him about one of his tattoos which was of a pretty big panther. He'd explained to me the history of the mystics and the shamans of the old times and how panthers had been the predators that could prowl the bridge between the spirit world and the actual world.

The conversation had actually enlightened me. I'd proceeded to go to a library and actually look at books, and not only look at them, read them too.

The pseudonym had been born. Panthers are sexy. I'm sexy. 'Nuff said.

I'm brought back to the present by Ichigo tugging on the front of my shirt, his eyes glassy like he's seen Jesus, "C-can I meet him? Can I talk to him? I need to talk to him, Grimmjow. I _need_ to. Please?"

This confuses me. "Huh?"

* * *

**Ichigo.**

I feel like I'm going to die. I'm the kid that makes fun of fan girls, the kid who laughs at how people fawn over celebrities, the kid who doesn't understand why some fans are so crazed over their idols that they're willing to do just about _anything_ for a picture or an autograph.

I'm in full-blown fan-girl chick mode right now.

My hands are shaking so bad I think I'm making Grimmjow shake, my fingers still locked on the front of his shirt.

He's staring at me like I've lost my goddamned mind, but I don't care.

"Please, Grimm? Please?" I whine, and I think it's the way I whine that makes a light bulb go off in Grimmjow's head.

"You're a…fan of Pantera?" Grimmjow says slowly, lifting an eyebrow.

I let go of him to tug on my own orange locks, "Fan? _Fan?_ I'm _obsessed_ with his work! Oh my god, seriously, this can't be happening to me right now! Ah, and he walked in on us making out like that, and now what? He's gonna think I'm some kind of obsessed stalker person, going after his agent like that! What? Oh shit, what am I gonna do?"

I babble on and on for a good ten minutes, pacing the large room while Grimmjow stands there with his arms folded across his chest.

"So, wha'd'ya like about him so much?" Grimmjow says coolly and I catch the grin on his face and I lift an eyebrow because I'm surprised that he's not livid with me anymore.

"What isn't there to like? His artwork is amazing, the smut is spectacular, and the language…shit, a fucking genius. I've memorized all of them, every word."

I didn't think it was possible, but his smirk got bigger, "Oh really?"

I nod slowly, my face turning bright red, "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Grimmjow walks up closer to me, close enough that I can feel his warm breath on my face, "You like 'im that much, huh? That's kinky."

I try to ignore the incessant throbbing between my legs at the sound of his voice. Fuck but the sound of that voice makes me harder than a cinder block, and he isn't even touching me, and this reminds me of a scene from _STICKY BITCH_ where the seemingly-innocent kohai succeeds in seducing the masochistic upperclassmen.

"Shit…" I breathe, which jolts me back to the present because as soon as the word has left my mouth, Grimmjow's pushing me back against his ridiculous bookcase, his hips rocking into mine, aligning our bodies like they were made for each other and I let out a strangled gasp.

He's hard. Really hard.

This thought makes me harder.

Grimmjow brushes his nose against mine, his deceptive eyes full of playful lust, "What's wrong, _sem-pai?"_

He draws the word out, making me suck in a breath and nearly bite my tongue. I whine, a really long, nasally whine that I didn't think I was capable of.

"Gods, Grimm…" I breathe, putting my hands on his chest in an effort to separate us enough so that I can breathe.

* * *

**Grimm.**

Oh fuck no. I'm not ready to give up this new exciting little game.

The game just started. I loved our little games, and here was another one Kurosaki was about to lose.

But before that, I had to remember the tally:

_The Cake War:_ Ichigo. I could argue, but fuck it. He totally won.

_Race Track:_ Me in all my sexy glory.

_Infirmary:_ Me in all my sexy glory. Again.

_Janitor Closet:_ Ichigo. No one had ever given me blue balls before. Touche.

_Ichigo's Room:_ A draw. We'd both come out winners in that one.

So right now, according to my calculations, we were tied for champion.

And if there's one thing anybody knows about me, it's that Grimmjow fucking mother Jaegerjaques never fucking loses.

Not to anyone, even a tempting sexy redhead that's moaning like a porn star simply from my heated murmured rehearsed lines from my own bloody yaoi novel.

Sometimes I loved my life.

I continued, shifting my weight to my other leg, grinding our covered cocks together. I was gonna fuck this kid through the floor if he didn't maul me first. His hands had moved from my chest and were now tangled in my hair, gripping hard enough to make me snarl.

In a good way, of course. I like shit rough, too.

"Relax, sempai," I husked against his neck, nipping his ear lobe.

Ichigo almost squealed at the words and actions, his grip on my hair bordering a kind of pain that made tears prick to my eyes.

"D-don't touch me…" he murmured back huskily, his eyes drooping to half-mast.

_Shit fucking dammit_ but this kid didn't play fair.

Not only that, he _was_ playing into the fantasy. I don't know when I consciously made the decision to tease him about being a fan of my yaoi work, but hearing him murmur back the rest of the script was making me leak in my suddenly way-too-tight jeans.

Maybe role-playing wasn't for pussies.

_"But if I can't touch you…"_ I said with a grin as I nipped his bottom lip, tugging on it playfully before sucking on it, just like my drawings in the manga, _"…how'm I supposed 'ta fuck you?"_

Ichigo shuddered so violently at the action and the words he rocked his hips forward, driving against me in a thrust that made me swallow an animalistic growl.

_"This is wrong…you're my kohai…"_ he whimpered, all the blood obviously having rushed to his other head that was probably as hard as mine right now.

I growled deep in my throat, my hands running down his sides before digging into his hipbones as I gently swiveled my hips, listening to his gasp, _"Why don't you let me teach you something for a change, you dirty slut of a sempai?"_

By this point Ichigo's eyes were practically rolling in his head, his hands locked on my shoulders before putting them on either side of my face, tugging me into him for a kiss that took me by surprise.

Wasn't in the script (actually I was the one that was supposed to kiss him first) but I could work with this.

My hands moved around to cup his ass. He whined into my mouth as I forced my tongue into his mouth, battling his tongue easily before he tried to nip back at me.

I drew back slightly for air, locking my eyes on his fierce brown orbs, brown that looked like it would melt me.

Shit it was hot.

"You're a naïve little kid, two years my junior. What could _you_ possibly teach _me?"_ he said evenly, his voice sounding as seductive and velvety as the sempai I had created in my book.

_Well shit, berry, you win the Oscar for this round._

"Snarky lil' bitch, ain'tcha?" I crooned, hefting him up by his ass, his legs locking around my hips as I started walking backwards, "but I know how to put that voice 'ta better use."

Ichigo made this choked whining sound and I just about shot my load right there.

We both huffed as we fell into my too-inviting bed. I'd gone back first so that he could land on top of me. He was busily attempting to suck my face off, my hands still roaming his perfect ass through his tight jeans when suddenly our fantasy was cut short by my bedroom door being thrown open. _Again._

* * *

**Ichigo.**

I was on cloud fucking nine, trying not to gasp like a virgin schoolgirl as Grimmjow mercilessly ground against me, his hands hot on my ass as he continued to tug.

The only thought running through my mind at that point was the need to remove clothes, the need to touch skin, but that was all dashed to bits the second I registered the sound of the bedroom door opening. _Again._

I froze, whipping my head towards the door, terrified it was his stepbrother, the mangaka I worshipped like a god.

Thankfully it wasn't.

Unthankfully it was someone I had never seen before, someone so _huge_ he was hulking up the entire doorway and had to bend over to step into the room.

He was staring intently at us with cutting silver eyes, his grin like a shark's.

Staring at us with an all-too-big smile.

Staring like he could eat me alive at any time he wished, and this, ladies and gentleman, is what prompted me to scream like a girl.

* * *

**Grimm.**

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Suddenly Ichigo was no longer on top of me. My cock did not agree with this. Not one bit, and I was suddenly furious with my stepfather for choosing to interrupt what would have been mind-blowing, spine-melting sex.

Ichigo's suddenly on his feet next to the bed, shaking slightly and still staring at my stepdad. He's a kick ass guy, love him to death, but Jesus, the man was such an ass sometimes. He knew exactly what he had just interrupted, and this made me growl in anger.

"What the fuck, Kenpachi? I never cock block you!" I seethe, which only makes the giant man chuckle.

"Cuz 'ya know better than 'ta do that. Me and 'yer mom would have 'ta scar 'ya fer life," he replied, hands in the pockets of his dark charcoal grey Armani suit. His tailor deserved a fucking award, considering how huge my stepdad is. He sure as hell ain't no tiny Japanese man like _his_ old man was.

But Ichigo's obviously scared out of his everlovin' mind, but really when you got to know the giant ox, he was more like a scary-lookin' teddy bear.

"So is there a reason ya chose today of all days ta' give me blue balls, or have 'ya just missed me?" I said, throwing my legs over the side of my bed and giving him my best Jaegerjaques glare.

It barely phases him. Should piss me off, but I still got a lot of respect for this man. He never backs down, not ever, so I can never quite lose my complete temper with him.

He shrugs, "I was comin' 'ta see if ya wanted 'ta join us 'fer dinner. Rara didn't tell me 'ya had company."

I ignore Ichigo's current state of panic as I stand up next to him and fold my arms over my chest, "Depends where 'yer goin'."

"Shunsui's," he replied smoothly, shifting his weight to his other leg as he turned his stare onto Ichigo who visibly flinched at the eye contact, "Yer lil' orange friend here will come too."

"Maybe he doesn't wanna-" I started.

"I'm not askin', I'm tellin'," Kenpachi said with a tilt of his eyebrow. I was hoping at this point that Ichigo wouldn't piss on my white carpet. Fingers crossed.

I sighed, knowing it was easier to just humor Kenpachi over dinner with the family and let him sniff my current boy toy out rather then try and fight against his iron will.

Besides, I was starving, and Shunsui's steak house was the best in the city. Not to mention Shunsui was one of Zaraki's oldest pals, so we got treated like royalty at the expensive bar and restaurant. Ichigo'd probably love it.

"Yeah, sure," I finally agreed, rubbing the back of my neck to get rid of a sudden crick, "Mom's gonna meet us there?"

Zaraki nodded, "Yeah, we got some shit 'ta discuss."

"About the adoption?" Ulquiorra said monotonously from somewhere behind the giant, making Zaraki turn slightly to see his only son.

I tried not to laugh out loud as I watched the different facial expressions flicker across Ichigo's face: it was always entertaining when people got to see the unbelievable father-son combo. They looked nothing alike, yet they were genetically compounded to care about each other. Kenpachi's first wife had been bone pale and slight like Ulquiorra, so I knew he'd taken after her, even if I'd never had the chance to meet her. Kenpachi had been married to my mom for a while now, but he still carried a photo of his deceased wife in his wallet for memory's sake. She'd been hot, with Ulquiorra's big green eyes. The only physical traits he seemed to share with Kenpachi was the midnight black hair and long, straight nose.

Zaraki nodded once before locking his eyes on Ichigo again. I knew I'd have to get the introductions over sooner or later, so I picked sooner.

"Ichigo, this is my stepdad, Zaraki Kenpachi. Ass hole, this is my boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo," I said blandly, motioning between the two males with a swipe of my hand, "So can we go now? I'm fuckin' starving."

"Nice 'ta meet'cha, Ichigo. Don't let this fucker break 'yer heart, yeah?" Zaraki said before bellowing out a laugh and turning out the door and running a hand to muss Ulquiorra's hair like he was a little kid, "Let's go, Rara. You can ride with daddy."

Ulquiorra swatted his father's hand away but remained silent, and it was only then that I noticed all of Ichigo's attention was suddenly on the receding back of my stepbrother.

This made lava move in my gut. I finally knocked Ichigo in the back of the head to get his attention. He scowled at me before rubbing the back of his head, "What the fuck was that for?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Didn't want your drool all over my carpet. Ya got the hots for my stepbrother, Ichi?"

"What? No," Ichigo defended, his face starting to look pissed before his eyes widened slightly, "An-and your stepdad just saw us…dammit! And what the fuck, is he part _VIKING?_ He's fucking huge! And that's really your stepbrother's real dad? And – wait, did you just call me your _BOYFRIEND?"_

Too many questions. Obviously my family had just short-circuited the poor kid's brain, so I distracted him by tugging on the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. He struggled for only a second before giving in, running his tongue soothingly over mine, making me wish we could stay here and I could eat him instead.

But I really _was_ hungry, and Kenpachi had given me an order, whether I liked it or not.

And, believe it or not, call me Corny McCornster, but I was actually kind of anxious for Ichigo to meet my mom.

"Yah, he walked in on us. Not a big deal. As for part Viking, I have no fuckin' idea. I think my Gramps is from Sweden, so it's possible. Yeah, he's pretty fucking huge, but you'll get over it, and yes, he really is Ulquiorra's dad, even though they are about as alike as a space shuttle and a toaster. And yeah, I called you my boyfriend, 'cuz that's what you are, right?"

Ichigo stared at me like he was watching a walrus eat a baby, his eyes wide and deep and…well, _so_ Ichigo, so I gave him a moment to clear the fog in his brain, shake himself a minute, and watch his cheeks turn an impossible shade of red.

"We are? I mean, going _out_ out? As in, being exclusive? Together?"

Idiot. What did he think I was gonna tell my stepdad? _'Hey, cock-blocking dick head, meet my new fuck toy'?_

My stepdad knows I'm a horn dog, but I usually have him believing I'm dating the people I'm fucking. I'm not, of course. I've never dated anybody in my life.

But telling the berry that would probably be a bad idea, considering he was already getting his dick wet for Ulquiorra.

I'd have to remedy that, but not right now. Right now, keeping things simple was best.

"I don't share," I said seriously, honestly, as I wandered over to my desk and grabbed up my car keys and my wallet before walking back towards the door, "Ya worried I can't be domesticated?"

Apparently the shit-eating grin got him out of his little psychological funk because he snorted before shoving me in the shoulder, "Ass hole."

I nipped him on the nose before dragging him out the door.


End file.
